Destined For Each Other
by Phirefly
Summary: Matt and his mysterious girl continue to grow closer, but what dangers lie ahead? And why are they so drawn to each other? COMPLETE!!! 03/31/02
1. The New Girl

Destined For Each Other. By Phoenix ^_^  
  
So here it is, my third fanfic (and the best one if you ask me!) This is about Matt – kinda obsessed that way – and a certain new girl, and ….. if I tell you anymore I'll end up giving away the whole story, so read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything to do with it, ok?! I would be eternally happy if I did! Oh, but I do own the character of Xi-Mae and anything to do with her, k?  
  
Enough talk, more story, I know I know!  
  
This story happens whenever you want it to!!  
  
~*~*  
  
Part I: The New Girl  
  
"Matt!"  
  
Yamato Ishida heard a shout from behind him just as he was walking down the corridor towards his English classroom. He turned around and saw his best friend Tai running through the crowds of kids behind him.  
  
"Matt! Wait up!"  
  
Matt stood still in the middle of the walkway and waited for Tai as instructed. Matt did like his friend, but sometimes he just got on his nerves with his being so excited and positive ALL the time.  
  
"What is it Tai?" Matt sighed as the crowd died down and Tai was within earshot.  
  
"Just wait for me, we have English together, right?"  
  
"So, do we really have to walk in at the same time?" Matt had a short temper and so wasn't in the mood to deal with Tai.  
  
"Well, I don't wanna walk in by myself. I have a reputation to think of!"  
  
Matt just stared at him wondering how he could be so shallow. Tai was slightly smaller than him and had the hugest mass of brown hair that you've ever seen, with matching chocolate-brown eyes. Those eyes were usually full of life and shining with Tai's pure spirit and twinkling with energy. Matt reluctantly agreed to walk to class with him and trudged alongside his bounding friend down the remainder of the corridor. They had just sat down in their seats next to each other (they were sat in alphabetical order) when Tai was told to move by their English teacher, Mr. Homosaki.  
  
"Why me?" He protested as he shuffled along to the next table.  
  
"We have a new student to our class today, and her name fits in between Ishida and Kamiya." Mr. Homosaki explained, "Class, I'd like to welcome Xi- Mae Jinoka." (pronounced Zee-May, just in case you were wondering!)  
  
A petite girl wandered into the classroom with her head down in embarrassment. Matt yawned. She heard the sound of his yawn, snapped her head up and stared straight at him. Matt refocused and looked at the new girl. She was small, with her medium-length red hair up in a high ponytail and blue eyes like himself. She was wearing a pair of denim dungarees with a baby-pink T-shirt underneath and some sneakers. He continued to look at her until she struck him with that stare again, he was obviously in her bad books already for yawning at her.  
  
"Please take a seat next to Yamato over there." Mr Homosaki directed, pointing to the empty seat next to Matt. Xi-Mae scowled and walked over, dumping her things on the desk and making it shake with the force.  
  
"Hi." Said Matt in standard greeting mode, while forcing a smile just to be nice.  
  
"Whatever…" Replied Xi-Mae without even looking at him. She just unpacked her rucksack and ignored him for the rest of the lesson, even though Matt continued trying to be polite to the new girl. In the end he gave up and wondered why she was so mean to him, it can't have been just the yawn, she just plain hates me. The bell went for the end of class so he had to walk out with Tai, so as not to "ruin his reputation". Xi-Mae stormed out of the room grabbing her books in front of her and holding them tight to her chest. She deliberately bumped into Matt and Tai as she stalked through the doorway.  
  
"Hey! Xi-Mae watch where you're going!" Tai shouted after her, but she kept on walking. That's it, thought Matt. He went to grab her arm as she walked past, but as soon as he touched skin-to-skin with her a sort of electric shock echoed up his arm.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ow!" They both sprang back in alarm and stared at each other.  
  
"Xi-Mae, what did you just do?!" Matt asked her.  
  
"What do you mean? I didn't do anything, YOU did something." She retorted, "I bet you rubbed your hand against something to give me an electric shock. How dare you!" With that, she stomped off again and into the hustle and bustle of the corridor, where she disappeared out of sight. Matt just stood there, confused and turned towards Tai, who was staring open-mouthed at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He accused.  
  
"What was that, Matt?" Asked a bewildered Tai.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Let's go, I need to get home, I'm sick of this place."  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*  
  
This was re-uploaded, just cause I wanted it to be and I made a couple of minor changes too. This is the beginning of a really long story, so if you're not in it for the long haul, stop reading now!! There, I'm done, so……. Reviews please and enjoy the rest of the fic!!  
  
Till next time – Phoenix ^_^ 


	2. Xi-Mae's Surprise

Ok, chapter 2. Thanx 4 all the reviews that chapter 1 got, here's the next chapter. I have to warn u that this is a very long story so only read it if u can b bothered to read till the end. But I will put each chapter up seperately so that it makes it easier 4 u guys!! I'm just nice that way!!  
  
Oh, disclaimer.... I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. See chapter 1 for a full disclaimer.  
  
Part II: Xi-Mae's Surprise  
  
As Matt walked home his mind kept returning to Xi-Mae and their mysterious encounter in English class. He was also thinking about the bad attitude that she had toward him, he hadn't done anything wrong but she still seemed to hate him with a fiery passion. By the time that he got back to his apartment he was starving, but as usual his dad was working late at the TV station, so he had to make his own dinner from scratch. He ate his meal splayed out on the sofa, watching some boring soap opera, it was so boring in fact, that he fell asleep.  
  
Xi-Mae was at home in her apartment a couple of blocks away from Matt's and was also watching the same soap and also feeling bored. She got up and switched off the TV and went to her room and her computer to see if any of her old friends were online. She searched all of the usual chat rooms for anyone, but no-one was there. She checked her e-mail's, but again nothing. Xi-Mae slumped back in her chair wondering if any of her friends missed her at all, it just seemed like no-one cared about her. She had made no new friends at her first day at her new school and was feeling very lonely right about now. Her eyes fell closed, when suddenly a bright light lit up her eyelids, but when she opened her eyes the light was gone. On the desk beside her computer was a funny-shaped white contraption and a pretty necklace-thing with a dark blue clip inside it.  
  
"What the ... ?" She wondered as she looked at the things on her desk. She picked up the necklace and put it around her neck. It seemed to fit perfectly and felt just right sitting there. As she looked at it more closely she saw that there was a symbol on the dark blue slide, it looked like a star with triangle-shaped prongs coming from the end of each point, it was very pretty. Now she didn't have a clue about the white thing though, she gazed at it from every angle, but still couldn't make anything of it. By this time she was feeling very tired, so got changed into her pajamas but still kept the necklace on underneath her clothes, she felt as if she could never take it off. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Matt awoke with a start and then remembered that it was another school day, granted it was Friday, but still another school day. He made himself some cereal for breakfast, got changed and combed his floppy blond hair and wandered out of the apartment. On the way to school he met Tai and walked the rest of the way with him, as usual he was full of life and seemed happy to be going to school.  
  
"Did you see that program on TV last night?" Tai was asking, "It was so cool, there were ... Matt, are you listening?"  
  
"What? Um, yeah, I think." His mind was somewhere else and he didn't want to hear Tai's story. "Just keep talking Tai, I'm listening." He lied.  
  
"If you're not listening I'm not gonna talk." He said turning his back on his friend, as he walked ahead of him. By the time both boys got to school, they were talking again and ready for first lesson, which was English. Matt came in and sat down next to Xi-Mae who was already there, and Tai sat in his new seat on the table the other side of Xi-Mae. This lesson was about discussing poetry from the book in front of them with their partners, their partners being the people sitting next to them. In Matt's case that was Xi-Mae.  
  
"Lets just try to get along with each other for one lesson, Ok?" He said to her, hoping that she would at least try.  
  
"Fine, whatever." She said moodily.  
  
"Look, I know you don't have any friends here yet and I'm just trying to make an effort."  
  
"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Let's just look at the poem." When she opened her book her pencil fell to the floor. As she bent down to retrieve it, the necklace-thing fell over her shirt and dangled in front of her. When she came up again with her pencil, the necklace was over her baby-blue shirt instead of under it, where Matt could see it clearly. As soon as he saw it, his eyes widened in surprise as she was wearing a tag and crest around her neck.  
  
To be continued...  
  
More reviews please! I just wanna know that u guys r readin this, k?  
  
Thanx a million,  
  
Phoenix ^_^ 


	3. Explanations

Here we go again... please R and R, thanx ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1.....  
  
Part III: Explanations  
  
"Oh my ... where did you get that?! Xi-Mae tell me NOW." He demanded. If she had a tag and crest it must mean that she was a Digidestined too.  
  
"What?" She said at first, but as she looked down she saw her necklace. "Oh, this. It was just on my desk last night. Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"Because..." Matt reached inside his top and pulled out his own tag and crest. (the tags and crests were found scattered over the DigiWorld after Apocalymon supposedly destroyed them)  
  
"Oh, you have one too." She mused as she stared at Matt's light blue crest of Friendship, "That's pretty. Why do you have a necklace?" She questioned. This was the most she had said to someone in a long time, but talking to Matt just came easy to her.  
  
"This is called a crest," he said lifting his tag up so she could see it more clearly, "mine is the crest of Friendship. Do you know what yours is?"  
  
"No. Like I said, it was just on my desk, I don't know anything about it ."  
  
"We can't talk about it here. Meet me outside the school on the bench by the park after school, Ok?" He had to discuss the tag and crest with her in more depth and the only way he could do this was when they were alone.  
  
The rest of the day went by relatively quickly and before long the bell went for the end of school. Matt explained to Tai that he couldn't walk home with him today as he had 'something' to do, Tai understood and went home by himself. Matt found Xi-Mae sitting on the bench like he had told her to do, looking at her tag around her neck.  
  
"Hey." He said as he sat down beside her. He took his tag off from around his neck and held it in his hands. She did the same. They both sat there and stared at the crests in their hands, one was light blue, the other was dark blue, one represented Friendship, the other represented ..... no-one knew yet. Matt decided to tell her the story of the tags and crests and made the brave decision to tell her about the Digital World.  
  
"I'm a Digidestined," he explained to her as she sat there wide eyed, "And I think you are as well, with that tag did you also find a device that looks like this." He pulled his Digivice out of his pocket and showed it to her,  
  
"Yes!" She almost squealed. "Look." She took hers from her rucksack and put it next to Matt's. As soon as the Digivices touched, they started beeping loudly and glowing with a strange white light. They both pulled them back towards each other and they stopped beeping.  
  
"What was that Matt?"  
  
"I don't know. They've never done THAT before." Matt was very confused as he thought the Digivices might be broken. But he put it behind him and continued telling her about the Digidestined.  
  
"There are seven more of us. My friend Tai is one of them, he sits on the table next to you in English. He has the crest of Courage. The other crests are Hope, Light, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge and Reliability and are all owned by other kids like you and me. Seeing as we don't yet know what your crest means we will have to find that out, I think Izzy will probably know. Anyway, the Digivices are used to get into the Digital World, an alternate dimension, and to help our Digimon digivolve," Seeing the puzzled look on her face, he asked, "are you following this so far?"  
  
"Um, yeah, sort of. Keep going, please."  
  
"Our Digimon are special as we can make them digivolve to a higher level, and they are also our friends for life. I wonder what your Digimon will be? But there are other Digimon that are evil, like to the core, and will try to destroy things and on occasion, take over the DigiWorld. Our job is to stop these bad things from happening. You get it?"  
  
"I think so. Maybe when I finally go to the DigiWorld I will believe you more. Now what does my necklace, I mean, my crest do?"  
  
"The crests make our Digimon become even more powerful and were designed with the best trait of us in mind. Apparently, my best trait is Friendship, but I personally don't think so. That's about it, I think. We can go over it again tomorrow if you like. I've arranged to meet up with Izzy, Tai, his sister Kari and my brother T.K tomorrow at the park outside my apartment, you can join us if you like now that you are Digidestined too." He wanted her to come, for some reason he liked being around her.  
  
"Sure, I'll come." She put her tag back around her neck and the Digivice back in her bag, as she was picking up her bag to leave, her arm rubbed against Matt's hand. Again the jolt of electricity sparked between them.  
  
To be continued...  
  
So, what do u guys think? I'd appreciate some reviews bout this before I put up the next couple of chapters.  
  
Thanx again for reading, this means a lot to me,  
  
Phoenix ^_^ 


	4. Evening And Morning

Me again! This story just keeps on coming!! Thanx for all the reviews (especially to blackout12!) Please R and R still, and for a disclaimer, see chapter 1!  
  
Part IV: Evening and Morning  
  
"Ow!" He let out, after he sprang up in surprise from the electric shock. "It happened again."  
  
Xi-Mae seemed to feel the same way. "Why does it do that?" She said as she rubbed her arm.  
  
"I have no idea." That was true, he didn't know why there was a stupid electric shock thing going round, perhaps it was some kinda bug. He put his backpack on his back and stood up to leave, at the same time that she stood up. It was then that he realized just how small she was, and how tall he was. He seemed to tower over her tiny body, and it made her appear vulnerable and lost as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes, they really were the same color as his own. Exactly.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow morning then, at 11 o'clock."  
  
"Ok, see you then." Then she smiled. That was the first smile that Matt had ever seen grace her face, and it positively lit it up. He waved good-bye as they parted in opposite directions, he watched her walk all the way down the block until she turned a corner and was out of sight. He sighed then for some reason and was surprised at himself for doing so, he shrugged his shoulders and walked away, back to his lonely apartment.  
  
Xi-Mae could feel his eyes on her back as she walked away from him, but she was determined not to look behind her. As soon as she got round the corner of the block she slumped against the wall and thought about what she had gotten herself into, this seemed like quite a complicated situation that she was now involved in but she decided to persevere and hopefully make some new friends out of it. As soon as she got home, the smell of some kind of casserole wafted out of the door and made her very hungry. She sat at the dining table with her parents and ate her meal without saying a single word, except when she had finished and asked to leave. She found herself in her bedroom again, staring at the computer screen, hoping that someone would come online and talk to her. But nobody did. The same lonely feeling washed over her again, so she just did some meaningless surfing around the Web to pass the time until she decided to go to sleep, thinking about tomorrow morning and Matt for  
some strange reason.  
  
By the time morning came Xi-Mae had had some very weird dreams about giant wasps and sludge monsters coming to get her. She shook her head to wake her up and wandered down the hall to have shower, a nice cool one to snap her back into the real world. It was during her breakfast that she remembered about the meeting this morning and almost choked on her toast.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look at the time!" She yelped, glancing at the clock on the wall. The time was 10:32 and she wasn't even dressed yet. She ran back to her room, pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a dark blue T-shirt and her favorite pair of sneakers, and then hurriedly brushed and tied her hair into low bunches that hung by her neck. With a swift goodbye to her parents, she was out of the door and racing to the park.  
  
Matt arrived at the park early and sat on a bench waiting for the other five people to get there. T.K was the first on to come.  
  
"Hey, Matt." He said cheerily. "How ya doing?"  
  
"Hey, bro. I'm fine thanks. I invited someone else to come along to this little meeting today, I think you should meet her."  
  
"'Her'? Have you got a girlfriend?!" T.K's face lit up with amusement.  
  
"No!" Matt snapped. "She's nothing like that, I barely like her, Ok?!"  
  
"Whoa, no need to bite my head off!" T.K backed away from him slowly. Matt didn't know why he'd been so irritable with his brother, he just didn't appreciate T.K nosing around in his business. He got up and began pacing up and down whilst T.K took his place on the bench. Before long, Tai and Kari turned up with Izzy following behind them.  
  
"Hi Matt." Said Tai. "So what did you do yesterday after school that was so important?"  
  
Matt pondered for a moment, trying to decide whether to tell Tai or not. In the end he went with:  
  
"I had to talk to Xi-Mae." He tried to avoid Tai's eyes as he said it.  
  
"You what?! She's the most obnoxious girl that I have ever met!"  
  
"She is in some ways, but you see ... she has ..." He began.  
  
"What?" Kari cut in, "She has what?" Matt could see that they were all getting a bit peeved with him, so he had to finish off the explanation.  
  
"She has a tag and crest, and a Digivice."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Prodigious."  
  
The look on their faces just showed their huge surprise, especially Tai.  
  
"But, we've already got all of the crests and Digidestined." He spluttered. Matt thought that he obviously couldn't handle the new weird girl being one of them.  
  
"It's true. I've seen them." He explained. At that moment Xi-Mae ran up from the left to join them, but was a bit put off by the look on all of their faces.  
  
To be continued...  
  
So, what do u guys think this time? Please review and I think I might just continue it for u guys!!  
  
Phoenix ^_^ 


	5. Xi-Mae Finds Out

Please keep R and R-ing!! U guys make my life worth living! (I am so sappy!)  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1 (how many times must I say that!!)  
  
Part V: Xi-Mae Finds Out  
  
Xi-Mae ran up to the group that were gathered around the bench. She recognized Matt, dressed in a green T-shirt and blue jeans, and Tai dressed in an blue top with khaki pants. But the others she didn't know. There was a pretty light-brown haired girl wearing pink and white, a tall boy with a white hat on who looked kinda like Matt, and a red haired guy with a purple shirt on. They all seemed to have this look of surprise and shock on their faces as they looked at her.  
  
"Uh, hi." She ventured, trying not to look as nervous as she felt. "I'm Xi-Mae, pleased to meet you all." The people that she didn't know came up to introduce themselves.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kari." Said the small brown haired girl. "I'm Tai's sister." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hi, I'm T.K." Said the tall boy with the hat. "I'm Matt's brother." That explains why he looks so much like Matt, Xi-Mae thought to herself. Finally the red haired boy introduced himself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Izzy, and I'm not related to anyone."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." She looked at Matt for some reassurance, he saw and took over the conversation.  
  
"Now that we all know each other, Xi-Mae, could you show the others your tag and crest?"  
  
She pulled the tag out from under her top and took it off over her neck to show the others. They all gathered round and looked at it up close.  
  
"It really is a crest." Said T.K.  
  
"I wonder what it represents?" Remarked Izzy, he seemed especially interested in the blue slide.  
  
"I don't know, I was kinda hoping that you would help me find out what it means." She looked at them all in turn and finished with Matt who was staring at the ground.  
  
Izzy spoke up.  
  
"Sure, I could look it up on my computer, I think." He removed a yellow laptop from off of his back and turned it on while resting it on the bench. He did a lot of typing that Xi-Mae could barely follow and accessed several web sites on stars and stuff and at last came up with some useful information.  
  
"Prodigious!" He declared.  
  
"What is it, do you know what it means?" She was eager to find out what her special trait was.  
  
"Yes, this web site says that the symbol on your crest means 'Peace'."  
  
Peace. That was her most obvious quality? She didn't think so. She thought that she was anything from peaceful, the way that she snapped at people lately proved that she was quite volatile.  
  
"That can't be what it means. Look again, Izzy."  
  
So he looked again, but still came up with the same web site for her symbol.  
  
"Peace is a really good crest to have." T.K was saying. "It's kinda like mine and Kari's. Mine is Hope and Kari's is Light." This was getting a little too much for her and she was beginning to crack.  
  
"No. Mine can't be Peace. No." She ran away from them and out of the park, followed by shouts of,  
  
"Xi-Mae wait!"  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
And also by the sound of other running footsteps, which were catching her up.  
  
She was running really fast for such a small girl, so Matt ran as fast as he could to catch up with her.  
  
"Xi-Mae, slow down!" He called, "I wanna talk to you!" At the sound of his voice she did slow down and stopped just ahead of him opposite the soccer field. He walked the rest of the way to sit with her on the grass and to have a talk with her.  
  
"What's the matter, you can tell me." He said calmly to her, hoping for her to open up to him.  
  
"It's just, it scares me that's all. All this crest and Digital World stuff, I think it's because I haven't seen it for myself, y'know?" He thought that he saw the glisten of tears in her eyes.  
  
"I understand completely. I felt that way when I first learnt about the DigiWorld. It gets better, honest." He tried to make eye contact with her, but her head was down too low for him to see.  
  
"Could you take me to the DigiWorld one day?" She asked after a short, hesitant pause. Then she looked up into his eyes with so much hope and longing that he could barely stand it, but he had to keep his eyes focused on hers. Their eyes were locked together so there was just a sea of blue reflected in both of them, Matt almost felt as if he could see her soul through her eyes, she seemed vulnerable and scared, and most of all, lonely. Just how he felt sometimes when his dad was away with the TV station. The two pairs of sapphire-blue eyes stared at each other for what must have been five minutes, until Matt finally pulled away.  
  
"Um, sure I could. Maybe even this afternoon if we can find a computer to go through." What had just happened? His head was in turmoil, he was kinda lost in the depths of her eyes for ages, it was like he kept sinking deeper and deeper. He wondered if she felt the same things that he just experienced.  
  
To be continued ...  
  
Ooooooo!! It just keeps you guessing, doesn't it?!  
  
There's loads more story for me to do, if you like this so far, review!  
  
Thanx, Phoenix ^_^ 


	6. Back To The Digital World

To those ppl who are asking where this fits in to the storylines of the seasons of Digimon: this is FICTION, so I can write whatever I like and make up my own storylines. I know this kinda takes elements from Adventure and 02, but this is MY story and it happens in MY world.  
  
Thanx again to Blackout12 for the reviews - dang Canadians!! (private joke, all Canadians plz don't have a go at me!!) Plz keep the reviews coming, I appreciate them loads.  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1, blah, blah, blah...  
  
Part VI: Back to the Digital World  
  
Later that afternoon Matt took Xi-Mae to his apartment where he had a computer ready to take them to the Digital World. She was scared, but excited at the same time. She was scared because this was her first time going to the DigiWorld, and excited because she was going with Matt. She followed him to his bedroom where the computer was and sat ready for his instructions, fiddling with her ponytails.  
  
"Ok, here's a Digiport." Matt said after he put his Digivice up to the screen. There was a box-thing with some writing down the side and a red blob in the left corner, and a smaller screen in the middle. "This is what we will go through to get to the DigiWorld. Hopefully when we get through you can meet your very own Digimon." He said this with a big smile on his face, like he knew what a big thing that would be for her.  
  
"Um, I'm kinda scared. It won't hurt or anything, will it?"  
  
"Of course not. It's fine, trust me." He smiled with reassurance, but when she didn't smile back he said, "You do trust me, don't you?"  
  
She smiled then, as the concern in his eyes was enough to make anyone smile.  
  
"Yes. I trust you. Let's go." She got up off of the chair and stood beside Matt by the desk.  
  
"Hold up your Digivice to the computer." He instructed. So she did what she was told. The screen began to glow white and suddenly she felt like she was being sucked through a straw by some invisible being. She was aware of traveling through some sort of tube, but wasn't aware of anything else. Then before she knew it, she was in a heap on the floor in a forest with Matt in a sprawled mess beside her. She climbed to her feet quickly and dusted herself down, checking for bruises or cuts, then she made sure that Matt was all right. He was just getting up and turned to look at her.  
  
"Here we are. Welcome to the Digital World, Xi-Mae!" He beamed.  
  
"Wow. It's just like a normal forest, but it feels different somehow." She looked around a gazed at all the trees and bushes and walked down the path. She was just climbing over a rock when her Digivice beeped, causing her to fall over.  
  
"What....?" She took the Digivice out of her backpack and saw a sort of radar screen there, with her in the center and a glowing blob in the top left corner.  
  
"Matt!" She called behind her, and waited for him to catch up. "My thingy beeped, what does it mean?" She allowed him to look at her Digivice so he could see what the matter was.  
  
"That could be your Digimon, you know, that beeping glow. We should follow it if you wanna find it."  
  
"Of course I wanna find it. Where's your Digimon?" She asked.  
  
"My Digimon is called Gabumon, and I don't know where he is actually." He said as he looked around. "Come on. We need to find your Digimon." He walked ahead of her and led the way, by glancing at her Digivice every now and then to check that he was going the right way. They were getting closer and closer to the spot on the screen and before long they were at a cave.  
  
"Do you think it's in there?" Xi-Mae asked as they approached the mouth of the cave.  
  
"I guess." Matt said as he leaned in to look into the darkness. "The only way that we are going to find your Digimon is to go inside this cave and find them. Are you coming?" He motioned to her to come and join him with his hand, she hesitated and held back. "Do you trust me, or not?" He asked, still holding out his hand.  
  
"I told you before, of course I do." She came forward and went to hold his hand, but again, the moment that they touched the spark that felt like electricity ran up both their arms.  
  
"Ow!" She sprung back in surprise. She really didn't know what that was, but they had to hold hands in order to find their way through the dark cave without getting separated.  
  
"Lets try it again." Suggested Matt, and held out his hand again. She cautiously raised her hand up to his and braced herself for the shock.  
  
"Wait!" She yelped. "If the shocky-thing happens again, we have to keep holding hands anyway, Ok?"  
  
"Sure, I can take it." He said with a confident yet nervous smile, and for the third time put his hand out for her to hold. She reached for his hand, hesitated for a second, than grabbed it tight. The shock happened again, but with more force, they both shut their eyes and held on to each other as tightly as they could, gritting through the pain. It was painful, to start with, but the more they stood there together, the better it felt. After a while, the sparkiness subsided and was replaced by a kinda tingly feeling that spread from the place that their hands connected to fill all corners of their bodies. Through their closed eyelids there was a blinding flash of blue, a mix of light and dark blue that gradually merged into one mid-blue color. The surge of energy within them was powerful enough to make them collapse to the ground, in unison of course. As they fell, their hands fell apart too. As soon as they let go of each other, the feeling stopped and the blue light faded  
enough so that they could open their eyes and look at each other.  
  
To be continued...  
  
There you go.... So usual stuff applies - reviews plz!  
  
Chapter 7 is on it's way.... And I have a really old fic - a Taiora - which I'm thinking about uploading, what do you guys think? Should I put it on?  
  
Phoenix ^_^ 


	7. Kyomon

This is slightly shorter than the others, hope that doesn't matter ^_~  
  
And to Alex, this is just a nice romance fic Ok? I'm not very analytical and deep in it, so you can feel free to judge it in whatever way you like, carry on by all means...  
  
Part VII: Kyomon  
  
"Whoa." Breathed Matt. That was the most amazing thing that he had ever felt in his entire life. He couldn't describe the emotions and feelings that had washed over him when he had held hands with the mysterious Xi-Mae. He looked at her and saw that she was a bit taken aback too, but the thing that caught his eye was her crest that was dangling from it's chain over her T-shirt. It wasn't dark blue anymore, it was just ... blue. Not dark blue, or green blue, or purple blue, just a medium colored blue. When he looked down at his own crest he saw that it had become the same color blue as Xi-Mae's crest of Peace, it wasn't light blue anymore. He hastily took it from around his neck and held it in his hands for a minute before he showed it to her.  
  
"Xi-Mae, look!" She looked up at him and then looked down at the crest in his hands.  
  
"What is it Matt? All I see is your crest." She had this cute puzzled look on her face.  
  
"No, look at your crest too." He grabbed it himself and pulled it off and put it next to his own.  
  
"Oh my..." She began to say.  
  
"They're the same color aren't they. The symbols on the front are still different, but the color is the same, right?"  
  
"Right. What does that mean?" The puzzled look had come back again.  
  
"I don't know." He looked down at the matching crests again, and then remembered why they were there in the first place. "Oh! We nearly forgot about your Digimon, in the cave!"  
  
"You're right!" She grabbed her crest back from him and replaced it around her neck while he did the same. They got up and walked back to the entrance to the cave.  
  
"How bout if I just hold on to your back?" Xi-Mae suggested. "That way we aren't touching directly skin to skin, but are still touching. So we won't get lost."  
  
"Good idea. Lets go." And with that Matt led the way into the dark tunnel, and to Xi-Mae's Digimon.  
  
The cave was very dark, very cold and very scary. Xi-Mae was glad that she was holding onto Matt's back, it made her feel safe and warm inside, and she was also excited to be so close to her Digimon. She could see her Digivice glowing in the darkness showing that they were almost on top of the bleeping dot. Soon they came to a sort of cavern where there was a pool covering the floor which was kinda lit up with a blue light from underneath, illuminating the whole place.  
  
"It's beautiful." She said in wonder as she moved away from Matt and took it all in.  
  
"That's just what I was thinking." Matt agreed. "Hey, Xi-Mae, what's that?" He said pointing to a shadow at the bottom of the pool. She looked in and somehow knew that that was her Digimon down there.  
  
"That's it!" She shouted to Matt. "Quick, help me get it out." She paddled into the cool blue water, while he stood on the side to guide her to the shape. When she got close enough, she bent down and went to pick it up. As soon as she touched it, a blue light shone from it, almost blinding her, but she managed to take it out of the water and onto the floor of the cave. It felt furry and soft, but she couldn't see it because of the light. When she put it down, the light stopped and the strange thing woke up and looked at her. It was like a small dragon, except that it had big deep blue eyes and small white wings on it's back. It looked like it walked on the two back legs, but could run on all fours if it had to, it was sky blue in colour and looked up at her. Those eyes showed absolute trust and love towards her, so much so that Xi-Mae's own eyes welled up with tears. Then it spoke.  
  
To be continued...  
  
There it is, thanx again for reading. I have another story waiting in the wings that's not as long (or as good) as this one. It's a Taiora, and I'm not sure if I should upload it or not, can I have your opinions plz?  
  
Thanx, Phoenix ^_^ 


	8. Return From The Digital World

Thanx to everyone who's reviewed this so far! I have a feeling that this'll be a long one, so bear with me, k? Special mention goes to Cloud, who I know will never read this but thanx for all the emails and for writing your story how I wanted it! This chapter is dedicated to you.  
  
So, anyhoo, on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer : see chapter 1  
  
Part VIII: Return From The Digital World  
  
"Hello, Xi-Mae. My name is Kyomon, I am an ice type Digimon. Pleased to meet you." The little dragon said politely. Xi-Mae was so shocked and surprised at the voice of her new friend, she spoke to her directly and with a pleasant sounding tinkle in her voice.  
  
"Hello Kyomon." She tried to sound as polite as Kyomon did, but without much success as she was so nervous. "This is my friend Matt." She said introducing Matt, who was sitting on a rock to give them some time together. He waved and smiled at them, then went back to playing with a stone on the floor. "Matt has a Digimon too." She explained, "I'll expect you'll get on very well, whenever you get to meet him." She found it very easy to talk to Kyomon, like she had known her forever.  
  
"Could we please get out of this cave? I don't like being in the dark." Kyomon said, her little wings shivering.  
  
"Of course we can." Xi-Mae smiled "Can you fly with those wings?" She motioned towards her back.  
  
"I haven't tried. I've been frozen at the bottom of that pool for what seems like forever, I can't even remember being born." Kyomon sighed, but then she brightened up. "I'll try anything for you." With that, she straightened up and spread her white wings to as far as they would go, took a few little steps forwards and jumped into the air. She flapped her wings as hard as she could and glided upwards into the air.  
  
"You're doing it!" Screamed Xi-Mae, "You can fly!"  
  
"I can! I can!" Kyomon started to get more confident and zoom around the cave, laughing with happiness.  
  
Suddenly, Matt spoke from the darkness.  
  
"Um, I hate to interrupt this bonding session, but it's getting late, and we have to get home."  
  
Kyomon fluttered to the ground beside Xi-Mae and they both turned and walked back towards the entrance of the cave, with Matt leading the way. The cave was still as dark as it was when they waked through it the first time, but it was much darker outside now.  
  
"How long were we in there?" Xi-Mae exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Longer than you think." Matt answered. "Come on, lets go back to the Digiport. Kyomon, are you coming to the real world with us or are you staying here?" Xi-Mae wanted with all her heart for Kyomon to come home with her, at last someone that she could talk to. But it had to be her decision. After a pause, Kyomon finally answered.  
  
"I would really love to come and stay with you, Xi-Mae, if that's Ok with you?" She looked at her with her big pleading blue eyes, so Xi-Mae couldn't resist whooping for joy and hugging Kyomon.  
  
"Sure you can stay with me! I would love that more than anything in the entire world!"  
  
So they walked on, with Kyomon hovering by Xi-Mae's side and Matt walking ahead until they got to the Digiport. Matt held up his Digivice to the screen and for the second time they were all sucked through between dimensions, and made it back out into the real world. They arrived in a heap on Matt's bedroom's floor, he got up quickly and walked her and her Digimon to the door. She was still beaming with excitement and happiness, when Matt said his goodbyes.  
  
"So, I guess you'll be fine now." He said to her smiling face.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I will, now that I have Kyomon."  
  
"I figured that." He sighed unexpectedly and turned his eyes away from her. "You won't need me anymore, so goodbye." He went to close the door, but she stopped it with her foot.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She was confused by his remark and the tone of his voice. His face looked so sad, like he had just lost a puppy, and his hair was flopped over his eyes so she couldn't look into them.  
  
"Just what I said." He said in a low voice.  
  
"You can't mean that!" She went to grab his arm, but he pulled away before she could touch him.  
  
"No, don't touch me. I couldn't stand to go through that stupid thing." He went to close the door again, but she still wedged herself in-between the door and the doorframe.  
  
"Don't you think we go through that for a reason?!" She tried desperately to make him see sense. "Don't you think we feel that way because of ... something. Oh, I can't explain it, but don't you agree that something is making us do that because we are meant to?" He didn't say anything.  
  
"Matt! Talk to me. I know you don't like me that much, but..."  
  
"You're wrong. I do like you, to an extent. Can't we talk about this tomorrow, if it will get you out of my doorway?"  
  
"Ok, you promise?" He still wasn't looking directly into her eyes. "Look at me." She reached up and turned his head so that she could look into his eyes. They felt a sort of dulled-down version of the shocky-thing, but it was still a noticeable spark. He wrenched his head out of her hands and turned away again.  
  
"Stop it Xi-Mae. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodbye Kyomon." He said to her floating friend beside her. She had almost forgotten that she was there. She moved out of the doorway and stood on the walkway and watched him close the door on her.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Aw!! Isn't it sad? What will happen next? Tune in to the next exciting installment! Nah, don't if you don't want to, but I assure you that chapter 9 will be coming very soon, they still have a long way to go....  
  
Reviews please, they keep me goin'!  
  
Till next time - Phoenix ^_^ 


	9. Matt's Experiment

Here it is (especially for u Spyro, stop bugging me!!) chapter 9. Ok, now this one is EXTREMELY slushy so you've been warned!  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1 (how many times must a say that! You should realise that I do not own the wonder that is Digimon!)  
  
Part IX: Matt's Experiment  
  
Matt needed some time to think. Now that Xi-Mae had her Digimon she had no need for him. Kyomon could tell her all that she needed to know about the Digital World and Digimon, so she didn't need him to tell her about it. He felt kinda funny inside when it came to thinking about Xi-Mae, like a sort of twinge inside somewhere, it kept nagging him about her. He had been too hard on her before, and now she's probably thinking about how mean he was. The truth was he liked her, maybe more than he allowed himself to believe, it was like he HAD to like her. She was right, there was something pushing them together and making them feel the way that he did, especially with the shocky-thing. He wandered to his bedroom and laid on his back on his bed staring at the ceiling and thought about Xi-Mae until he fell asleep, thinking of her.  
  
The next morning, he awoke still dreaming of her. He loved the way her eyes were exactly the same color as his (what was up with that?), and the rich redness of her smooth hair, and he was so much happier that she was a Digidestined too, because now he could tell her all about that aspect of his life. He got out of his bed and had a quick shower before having some toast for breakfast, then got changed into a light blue T-shirt under a darker blue short sleeved shirt and his favorite jeans and sneakers. He combed his still damp hair into it's usual style and walked out of the apartment over to Xi-Mae's building. He hoped that she wouldn't be mad after yesterday, and maybe he should've called first? Before he knew it, he was at her apartment and he didn't know what to do, in the end he braved it and knocked on her door. It opened slowly and there she stood, with her hair down for a change in some black denim dungarees and a white T-shirt, looking up at him with a kinda fear in  
her eyes.  
  
"Um, can we go somewhere and talk?" He muttered, holding his head down.  
  
"Sure, wait a sec, I'll go and get Kyomon." She turned to go back inside.  
  
"Wait. Would it be Ok if it was just us, I want it to be private."  
  
"Um, Ok. I'll tell her that we're going. Wait here." She closed the door on him, so he leaned against the wall for a minute. But she came out alone soon enough.  
  
"So, where are we going?" She asked cheerily. She doesn't seem to be mad at all, Matt thought, as he led her down the stairs to the park over the road. He really needed to have this talk with her, he wanted to try something out which concerned her and they had to be alone. They walked in silence towards a bench by a fountain, and just sat down next to each other, still in silence until Xi-Mae broke it.  
  
"So. Why did you wanna talk to me? Was it about last night?" The puzzled look was back on her face.  
  
"Yes, sort of. I want to try something." He looked at her directly in the eyes and felt the spark. Then he pulled his eyes away. "Did you just feel that too?"  
  
"Yes, like the shock when we touch, but less so, why?"  
  
"I'm just trying things out. Can you hold my hand again?" He held out a shaky hand for her to hold.  
  
"Are you sure? You know what happens when we do that, and you're shaking." She said looking down at his hand. "You must be scared, or something. But I'll do it anyway." And pulled her hand out of her dungarees pocket and reached towards his. He braced himself mentally for what was about to happen, then their hands touched. It was exactly like the other time in the DigiWorld, his vision blurred and he had to close his eyes to cope with the electricity. It coursed over him from the place where their skin touched and filled his entire body with this indescribable feeling of raw emotion. He hoped that she was feeling the same feelings that he was, he couldn't open his eyes to look at her, but somehow he could FEEL her, inside. There was a definite presence within himself that wasn't him, but he could tell that it was her and it felt right. Everything felt right. When they were together things felt Ok, but when they were like this he was just overcome with emotion. They had only  
been holding hands for about thirty seconds, but it seemed like they were joined forever in that instant. Then they both let go at the exact same moment and opened their eyes.  
  
To be continued...  
  
See? VERY slushy!! But I know you guys like that kind of stuff (if you don't then why have you got this far!?)  
  
Reviews are always welcome, if I get enough I MIGHT consider uploading chapter 10 too! (it's a doozy, I'll tell u that!)  
  
So, till next time - Phoenix ^_^ 


	10. The First Kiss

Sori this took so long, FF.net wouldn't upload it for ages!! This is chapter 10, so read and enjoy, yada, yada, yada!!  
  
Part X: The First Kiss  
  
"Whoa." Breathed Matt again.  
  
"This is some serious stuff that we have gotten ourselves involved in." Said Xi-Mae. She wasn't certain what the feelings and electricity meant, after all she had only known Matt for a few days, but it seemed like they had known each other forever.  
  
"Yes, but I haven't finished my experiment yet." Matt went on to say. She looked at him with a tilted head and wondered what else he could possibly want to try.  
  
"What else could you do?" She asked.  
  
""Well… um…I kinda need to um…" He stuttered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I need to kiss you. If that's Ok with you. Just for testing purposes of course." He went a little red then and looked at her from under his hair. Oh, she thought, that doesn't sound too bad.  
  
"Ok, sure I'll kiss you. Just for testing purposes."  
  
So, Matt tilted his head down and she tilted her head up for their first kiss. She shut her eyes, not knowing what was going to happen next and prepared herself for the impact. As soon as their lips touched, the sparks went off again, just like when they touched skin to skin, but as they got more into the soft kiss, the sensation grew more and more intense. She felt the emotions cascading over her and a sort of blue glow that came from… somewhere. That glow seemed to envelop them in it's color, like they were surrounded by something protecting them. She felt warm inside and it just felt so right, like a jigsaw puzzle had been slotted into place and she was finally whole. She never wanted this moment to end, but it had to. Matt pulled away and they were both snapped out of it.  
  
"That was… amazing, Matt." She was still shocked by the whole experience and didn't know quite what to say. "Was that the meaning of your experiment, to see how we reacted when we kissed?"  
  
"Yes. I figured that kissing is a much stronger display of affection than holding hands, so I wanted to see how the shocky-thing responded to us kissing." He had the biggest smile on his face that she had ever seen, and for some reason she couldn't stop smiling either, this was the happiest moment of her life.  
  
Matt's test had worked perfectly. The kiss was beyond his wildest dreams, he had never imagined that one kiss could make him feel like that. He just looked at her sitting there so serene and calm and just… loved her. Love. That was one word that he hardly ever thought of, he had never said it in his entire life, he was waiting for the right moment. He decided to change the subject and get their minds off of the kiss.  
  
"Do you want to come back to my house for lunch, or something?" He asked her.  
  
"I'd really like that, thanks. Lets go." They got up off of the bench and walked out of the park towards Matt's building. As they were about to cross the road, Xi-Mae asked him a question.  
  
"Lets hold hands on the way home, I like the way it feels." She grinned and grabbed his hand. The tingles raced up his arm, but didn't seem to be as strong as the previous times they had held hands, probably because of the kiss. But it was true, it did feel nice to be there with her. He also wasn't ashamed to be seen with her either, he wanted people to know that they were close friends. They walked hand in hand back to Matt's apartment and sat down in the living room, in silence. Not an awkward silence, they just reveled in being in each other's company.  
  
"What would you like for lunch then?" He asked Xi-Mae as he got up and wandered over to the small kitchen. "We haven't got that much, so don't expect anything fancy."  
  
"I don't mind, really. Beans on toast would be fine." She laid down on the couch as he pottered around in the kitchen. She must be tired, he thought, and continued to cook the beans as the toast was in the toaster. When he was done, he brought the two plates into the living room and put them on the coffee table. When he looked over at Xi-Mae, he saw that she was fast asleep on the couch.  
  
To be continued…  
  
I haven't got much to say as I'm in a hurry, so review please and I'll try to get the next part up soon, I promise!  
  
Till next time – Phoenix ^_^ 


	11. Digital World Drama

So… I'm here again – finally! At last FF.net has decided to upload my stories so I'm just chucking them on here while it works! This one ends on a real cliffhanger so don't hate me, as there is a lot more to come!  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1 (funnily enough!)  
  
Oh, and for u guys who like Final Fantasy 8, go and read Elf Dragon's, Ayame-Chan's and Ophelia's stories – they're really good!!  
  
On with the show….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai: Told you I wasn't finished with you! I'm back for my revenge!! Mwahahahaha!!  
  
Phoenix: Oh just great ….. Tai, this story isn't about you, go back to your own story!  
  
Tai: Nuh-uh! This story had to include at least the SMALLEST bit of me, so here I am!  
  
Phoenix: *sighs* Tai, this is a serious romantic fic. Can't you understand that people are depending on me to get on with this? This is very important to the guys who like their fix of Yamato and ….  
  
Tai: *cuts in* YAMATO?! I told you that this should be about me! ME, damn you!  
  
Phoenix: Oh just shut up. * Walks over to Tai and clubs him round the head with a chair*  
  
Tai: What the ….? *Faints in a sissy way*  
  
Phoenix: Dang, he can be soooo annoying! Now then, back to the serious stuff….  
  
  
  
Part XI: Digital World Drama  
  
Matt looked at her sleeping body all curled up on the couch, she looked so innocent and vulnerable just lying there. A strand of hair had fallen over her face so he gently pushed it back behind her ear and watched her sleep for a while.  
  
After the beans on toast had gone cold Xi-Mae finally woke up to find Matt staring straight at her. She snapped her head up and looked at him kneeling on the floor beside her, he smiled then which made her smile.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just you look so beautiful when you're asleep, and then you wake up and your face completely changes." She blushed then and turned away from him. "Not that you're not beautiful when you're awake, your face just has so much life in it when you're awake and it's a different kind of beauty. If you know what I mean." He blushed then and they were both sitting there with red faces and huge smiles.  
  
"You really think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"Well, when you first came to our class at school I thought you were really mean and moody, 'cause of the way you barged into me and stuff."  
  
"I didn't like you at first either. You yawned when I came into the room. That was my first impression of you, your mouth wide open like a fish!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"But seriously, do you think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"Of course I do, like I said. I think I…" He stopped talking and shook his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. It doesn't matter." He got up and took the cold food to the kitchen to put it in the bin, she got up off of the couch and followed him.  
  
"Really, you can tell me. Please."  
  
"No, it's not the right time. Maybe later." He put the dirty dishes in the sink and went back to the living room, she still followed him.  
  
"Ok, I'll leave it alone, you'll tell me when you're ready." She flopped on the couch and switched the TV on. She sat for a while just watching nothing and eventually got bored.  
  
"Can we go back to the Digital World this afternoon?" She asked Matt.  
  
"Sure. If you run back to your house and get Kyomon, I'll stay here and wait, Ok?"  
  
"Kay." She walked out of the living room and down the hall, then shouted back, "I'll be back soon." Smiled, then shut the door behind her.  
  
As soon as Xi-Mae left, Matt collapsed on the sofa. He was about to tell her to her face that he loved her, something that he had never told anyone, not even his parents. But his feelings were just so strong for this girl that he had only known for a couple of days, he had to tell her how he felt. He was afraid (not 'scared', he was never scared) about the way that she would react, she probably didn't feel the same way about him, so he wasn't going to tell her until the time was right.  
  
About ten minutes later he heard her come in the front door panting and bent over because she was out of breath.  
  
"I'm here!" She yelled.  
  
"Me too!" Echoed Kyomon. The little Digimon was fluttering by Xi-Mae's shoulder, loving the way that she could fly. Matt smiled a sheepish grin and thought of Gabumon. His missed his Digimon friend, and seeing Xi-Mae laughing and joking with Kyomon made it worse. He lead them to his room where the computer was and let Xi-Mae open the Digiport.  
  
"Cool." She exclaimed. "Stand close Kyomon, get ready."  
  
Matt stood behind them and was prepared to get sucked into the digital dimension. It was a strange feeling, being downloaded into a computer, it's like going down a water slide, but not. After a couple of seconds they arrived in a forest again, but not the same forest as last time, with a thud. He landed beside Xi-Mae, who was on her back with her eyes closed. Kyomon got up and walked around to get closer to Xi-Mae, when Matt realized that she hadn't opened her eyes yet. She must have been knocked out with the fall, his mind raced to the worse scenario that she would never wake up.  
  
"Xi-Mae!" He shouted to her sleeping form. He checked her breathing and her pulse, they were both normal. She was unconscious.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Ooooooooooo! What will happen next?! I promise that the next chapter will be up soon (if FF.net will let me!) and I'm thinking about writing a Final Fantasy 8 story, but I haven't actually finished the game, so if any of u guys have, plz tell me – squallsphoenix@hotmail.com - any insights into the storyline would be appreciated!!  
  
Oh, and review this please!  
  
Till next time – Phoenix ^_^ 


	12. The L Word

Hey! Me again! So after the cliffhanger of the last chapter, here is the next one, hope you like it!  
  
Matt: Does she wake up now?  
  
Phoenix: You should know! You're the one who's in this story!  
  
Matt: Oh, yeah. *Looks sheepish* Have you by any chance seen Tai?  
  
Phoenix: *shudders* Don't mention that name.  
  
Matt: What? Tai.  
  
Phoenix: I said don't say it!!  
  
Matt: Tai, Tai, Tai!!!  
  
Phoenix: Yamato!!!! I got a can of whupass here with your name on it….  
  
Matt: O……kay. I'll just be leaving now….  
  
Phoenix: You better leave. Get back in the story!  
  
Matt: Yes ma'am!! *Salutes mockingly at Phoenix*  
  
Phoenix: You little…..!  
  
  
  
Part XII: The L-Word  
  
Matt's mind was racked with worry as Xi-Mae still laid there unconscious.  
  
"Xi-Mae! It's me, please wake up! Xi-Mae!" He was practically shouting it into her ear, but she didn't so much as flinch. While he was doing this, Kyomon just sat on the floor beside her with tears in her eyes and watched.  
  
"Please wake up! Xi-Mae, I … I … love you! I need you!" Tears welled up in his eyes, blurring his vision. He had one last hope, he prayed that it would work. He took her still hand in his and let the electric shock try to wake her up, it was his last chance. He closed his eyes to let the tears flow down his face and to see the blue glow that seemed to engulf them both, he wished with all his heart that she would wake up. When he was exhausted from the effort he had to let go of her hand, so he opened his eyes. He looked down and waited, and after a few seconds, she opened her own eyes and dazedly looked around.  
  
"Matt." She mumbled, then, more seriously, "Matt! Why are you crying?" She sat up and stared at him straight in the eyes and wiped a tear away with her thumb. The feel of her soft skin on his made him shiver inside, a good shiver not a bad shiver and he knew that she felt it too. He then wiped his eyes with his own hands and got up.  
  
"Are you Ok?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"My head kinda hurts round the back, here." She answered as she rubbed the back of her head. "But other than that, I'm fine." She gave him a sweet smile and was about to say something when his Digivice began to beep. He looked down and saw a blue dot in the bottom right corner of the small screen, he knew what that dot meant.  
  
"Gabumon!" He yelled as a huge smile spread over his face. "This way Xi- Mae! You can meet my Digimon!" He ran in the direction of the beeping dot, leaping over branches and bushes in order to meet up with his friend again.  
  
"Matt, slow down!" Xi-Mae called from behind him. "Kyomon hit a branch!"  
  
"Follow my signal on your Digivice!" He shouted back to her. He didn't want to waste any time in waiting for her, so he kept running and left her behind with Kyomon.  
  
"What?!" Xi-Mae yelled. But Matt had gone too far ahead and she didn't hear the last thing that he said. She had to stop and tend to Kyomon, who had been flying so fast that she had crashed into a branch and fallen to the ground.  
  
"Are you Ok Kyomon?" She asked, a worried look in her eyes.  
  
"I think so." The little dragon replied. "Let me just stretch my wings." She tried to open out her white wings but winced in pain when she stretched the left one.  
  
"Take it easy from now on, Ok?" Xi-Mae advised. "I can carry you, it'll be faster. We have to catch up with Matt." She lifted the Digimon up into her arms and turned to go in the direction that she had last seen Matt heading. She jumped in fright when her Digivice suddenly beeped. She took the Digivice out of her pocket and looked at it, there was a white flashing dot moving away from her straight ahead. She came to the conclusion that it must be Matt, so she followed it. While they were walking the red- haired girl and the blue Digimon had a little talk.  
  
"So what happened back there, when we came out of the Digiport?" Xi-Mae asked her friend.  
  
"You hit your head or something and you passed out."  
  
"Oh, so that was why Matt was crying."  
  
"He really cares about you, you know."  
  
"Sometimes he doesn't act like it." She hung her head down. "He ran off and left us."  
  
"He does like you. I even heard him say that he loves you." Xi-Mae stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide.  
  
"He said what?!" Matt just didn't seem like the kind of guy that would say the L-word.  
  
"It's true. He said it when he was trying to wake you up. I think he really meant it too." Kyomon looked up at her with her big deep blue eyes and Xi-Mae knew that she was telling the truth.  
  
"Oh, well I think I kinda like him more than I should too." She bravely confessed, with her cheeks turning pink. After that they walked mostly in silence until they came to the edge of the forest and onto a desert plateau. In the distance they could see what looked like Matt bent down and hugging a chubby wolf-looking Digimon.  
  
To be continued …  
  
  
  
So, chapter 12 done! Did you guys like it? What was that Matt? You liked it. Only 'cause you get to be all lovey-dovey with a pretty girl! Get back!! (he's not permitted to talk in front of you guys because of the outburst earlier.)  
  
So, reviews please, if it's not too much trouble!!  
  
Thanx and till next time – Phoenix ^_^ 


	13. The New Danger

Tra la la!!! It's me again! I changed my name cos there are soooooo many peeps called just Phoenix on this site, so I wanted to be special!! Now I'm Star Phoenix, so remember that, k?!  
  
~~~  
  
Phoenix: Um, this is usually the part where someone comes to talk/annoy me. *Looks around* But there doesn't seem to be anyone here…  
  
Tai: I'm here!! I'm right here!! *Jumps up and down and waves* Can't you see me?!  
  
Phoenix: Hmm, I think I may have just heard the wind blowing…  
  
Tai: WHAT?! I'm right here!!! *Runs up closer to Phoenix's face* Hello, in there!  
  
Phoenix: I guess that no-one's coming so….  
  
Tai: *grumbles* Dumbass….  
  
Phoenix: What did you just call me??!!  
  
Tai: Ah ha!! I knew that you knew I was here!  
  
Phoenix: You SOOOOO did not just call me a dumbass…..  
  
Tai: So what if I did? What ya gonna do 'bout it, wussy-girl?!  
  
Phoenix: That's it, get outta my story!!!!  
  
Tai: Make me!  
  
Phoenix: Fine. *Picks Tai up with her superhuman strength and chucks him out of the story*  
  
Tai: WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Part XIII: The New Danger  
  
Matt was so pleased that he had found Gabumon again, after so long. Xi-Mae and Kyomon seemed so happy together and it made him feel lonely. But now he had followed the beep on his Digivice and found his friend, standing on the edge of a desert.  
  
"Gabumon!" He shouted when he saw him.  
  
"What?" Gabumon turned around and saw him running towards him. "Matt!"  
  
Matt ran towards him, knelt down on the sandy ground and hugged him with all his might, as if he would never let go.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy to see you again! How you been buddy?" Matt asked his Digimon.  
  
"I've been fine, but lately there have been some disturbances in the villages near here." Gabumon looked sad and concerned, which made Matt worried.  
  
"What kind of 'disturbances'?"  
  
"There have been rumors that a Digimon with a black gear has been destroying several small Digitowns and killing innocent Digimon. I just left a village that was attacked a while ago."  
  
"A Digimon with a black gear?" Matt was confused. The black gears had disappeared when the Digidestined destroyed Devimon a few years ago. Devimon used those gears to make perfectly good Digimon evil, which caused a lot of trouble. "Just one Digimon?"  
  
"Yes, just one. I don't know what it is, but it sounds big and scary." After seeing the look on Matt's face, "But we can't destroy it on our own, if that's what you're thinking.  
  
"No, we won't have to. I found another Digidestined, she can help."  
  
As soon as he said that, Xi-Mae came strolling across the desert towards them with Kyomon in her arms.  
  
"Hey, you ran off and left us!" She barked at Matt, and at the same time gave him an icy stare. "And Kyomon is injured too." She held up her hurt friend for Matt to see, which was when she noticed that Gabumon was looking at her strangely.  
  
"Oh, excuse my manners." She said. "My name is Xi-Mae Jinoka, and this is Kyomon." She looked down at her Digimon and smiled sweetly at Gabumon.  
  
"Hello Xi-Mae." Gabumon said politely. "My name is Gabumon, I am Matt's Digimon. Are you the new Digidestined that Matt was telling me about?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose I am. Pleased to meet you Gabumon." She took a little bow, which made Kyomon cry out in pain.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Kyomon!"  
  
Matt looked at Kyomon's wing and saw that it was bent in a funny way.  
  
"That looks bad." He said pointing at it with a serious look on his face. "We'll take her back to the forest and get her bandaged up with some twigs and leaves."  
  
They all walked back into the forest and found some branches to make a splint to hold Kyomon's wing in place. Matt looked at Xi-Mae and saw that she was very grateful.  
  
"Thanks Matt. She seems much better now." She smiled up at him from her place on the floor with a little twinkle in her eye that made Matt think that she knew something that he didn't.  
  
"It's getting late, we'd better get going to find a Digiport."  
  
So all four of them walked back the way they had come through the forest to find the Digiport, and the way home. Kyomon had fallen asleep in Xi-Mae's arms and Gabumon was walking silently behind Matt, so they strolled on quietly, until Xi-Mae spoke up.  
  
"Can we come back tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, but we need to be more prepared for that trip. We can come after school."  
  
"Gabumon, will you be coming to the real world with us?" Xi-Mae asked him.  
  
"I don't think I will. I'll stay here and guard the area and tell you tomorrow if anything has happened, if that's Ok with you, Matt?" Gabumon looked at Matt for reassurance. Matt nodded while he was walking and carried on pushing branches out of the way for the others. It wasn't long before they reached the same Digiport that they came in through, they said their goodbyes to Gabumon and were sucked back through the tunnel between dimensions. They landed on Matt's bedroom floor (he was careful not to let Xi-Mae bang her head this time), in a heap, with Kyomon on top.  
  
"Ow. Again." Moaned Xi-Mae as she clambered to her feet. Matt got up silently and walked her and Kyomon to the door.  
  
"See you at school tomorrow." He said as he gave her a sweet smile as she stood outside the doorway with Kyomon in her arms. She smiled back.  
  
"Bye." Then she did something totally unexpected. She lent forward and kissed him, right there on the lips. Matt was completely taken aback by this, his eyes were wide in surprise as the tingly feeling washed over him, but he gave in to it and let the kiss take him in. He moved his hands so that they were around her delicate head and kissed her softly with his eyes closed. He felt her hands come up around his waist, so they were stood there in each other's embrace.  
  
"Ahem." Kyomon suddenly said. They had both forgotten that she was there.  
  
So they pulled away from the other's grasp and faced each other again.  
  
"Xi-Mae." Matt breathed, "What was that for?" She blinked and smiled shyly.  
  
"Just for being you." And with that she walked away down the stairs, leaving Matt standing in his doorway with a huge grin on his face.  
  
To be continued …  
  
~*~*~*  
  
There you go!! I'm kinda in a rush, so I have to go! Be back next chapter though!!  
  
Review, there's a button just ………….. there, so press it!  
  
Till next time – Phoenix ^_^ 


	14. Kyomon's Power of Healing

Hey, it's me!! And I'd just like to say a BIG thank you to White Lily for continuously (I think I spelt that right?!) reviewing this! And of course a thanx to everyone else too!!  
  
Apparently my muses have run away for this chapter, so there will be no witty backchat this time…… nyah!  
  
~~~  
  
Part XIV: Kyomon's Power of Healing  
  
The next day they both had to go to school, but they got to see each other in English, which was the last lesson. Xi-Mae got there a little late to find Matt waiting for her. He looked so peaceful and calm sitting there, leaning over to talk to Tai. She was glad that she had kissed him yesterday, because she just had to release all those emotions that were bubbling around inside of her. She walked up to her desk next to him and sat down quietly. He turned around immediately and gave her a smile that melted her heart. She shivered inside and was about to talk to him, when Mr Homosaki walked in and told them to be quiet. The lesson was held in silence so they couldn't talk to each other, much to Xi-Mae's disappointment. After class they walked out together (leaving a very confused Tai behind) and went back to Xi-Mae's house to pick up Kyomon, then they walked over to Matt's house. While they were walking they chatted a little.  
  
"So. Xi-Mae…" Matt began.  
  
"Yes Matt?"  
  
"You're really something y'know." She blushed, but he carried on talking, "You make me feel so good inside when you're around, and the whole hand holding-electric shock thing only makes it better." His eyes were directed towards the ground, but he looked up at her after he had said this. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was being totally honest and true with her, that brought tears to her own eyes.  
  
"Xi-Mae! What's wrong?" Matt asked her, his voice full of concern.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that you saying those things makes me feel all nice inside too. You don't know how much your friendship means to me."  
  
"That's me. Friendship." He grinned and they turned the corner to his apartment building. They walked up the several flights of stairs to his apartment and went inside to his bedroom to the computer. The routine was the same as usual, they directed themselves to the same place that they went to before and entered to Digital World.  
  
Matt landed with a thud, but got up immediately to check if Xi-Mae was alright. He was so scared after the time that she had been knocked unconscious, he felt he had to take special care of her since then. As soon as they had gathered themselves together they set off to find Gabumon. He wasn't that far away, but he didn't look very good. He was bruised and was cut in a couple of places, Matt ran over at once as soon as he saw him.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Gabumon, what happened to you?" His Digimon winced in pain as Matt hugged him.  
  
"That evil Digimon came through here. I tried to hurt him with my blue blaster, but it had no effect. He said he would be back to finish me off." There were tears in Gabumon's eyes as he said this so Matt cuddled him some more, being careful not to hurt him too much.  
  
"We need to get you somewhere safe, where we can patch you up before he comes back."  
  
"Wait." Said Kyomon suddenly. "I have a special attack that I can use on Gabumon to make him better. But I can only use it once in a while, I need to recharge afterwards." She turned to Gabumon. "Do you want me to use it on you now?" Matt was thinking 'yes' with all his might. He wanted Gabumon to get better so that they could fight the mysterious Digimon at full strength, but it wasn't his decision.  
  
"Yes." Gabumon said. "I would like it very much if you could make me better." He turned to face the dragon-like Digimon and prepared for what she was going to do. Kyomon stood up on her back legs and yelled,  
  
"Healing Beam!" She stretched her arms out in front of her and let a blast of pale blue light stream from her palms and over Gabumon. The light grew so bright that Matt had to turn away, and when he turned around again the light was gone and Gabumon was completely healed.  
  
"Oh thank you Kyomon!" Matt bent down and hugged her, then looked up to see Xi-Mae smiling down on him. He smiled back and winked at her. When he got up her cheeks were a nice shade of pink and her hair was blowing softly in the breeze through the forest. The time was right.  
  
"Xi-Mae, I think I need to tell you that, well I …" he couldn't finish his sentence as both their Digivices suddenly started beeping loudly. He looked down at his at his belt and took it into his hands. She pulled hers out of her backpack (she always carried a backpack with food and things in, in case of emergencies) and looked at hers as well. There was a black dot in the top right corner of the screen which was slowly moving in their direction. Matt came to the conclusion that it was the supposed black- geared Digimon, so he had to tell Xi-Mae about it before they went into battle.  
  
"Xi-Mae, there's something you have to know…"  
  
To be continued …  
  
~~~  
  
Ta da!! Chapter 14 done!! Yippee – kai – yay!! I'd like to thank the Academy, my family and friends, Linkin Park for their great music….  
  
Matt: She's finally flipped….  
  
Phoenix: ….And of course, my reviewers – you know who you all are!! *Grabs the flowers that are thrown at her and bows enthusiastically*  
  
Matt: Um… I think I'd better leave her to it, she might be there all day. I may never get to be with my beloved Xi-Mae again!!! See ya!! *Walks off to stage left*  
  
Phoenix: Thank you, thank you!! You are all too kind! But I have to go now, alas…. *Stumbles off stage right with her arms full of flowers….. and trips over her lovely ballgown* Whoopsie!! Anyhoo, I will be back soon with more fun and frolics for all!! Ja ne!! (and thanx to Starlight Vixen for Japanese translations!!)  
  
Till next time – Phoenix ^_^ 


	15. Beams Of Blue Light

It's just me again, I'm not in the mood to write much as I've had a bad day. But I have four frees tomorrow, so yay!!  
  
And I keep forgetting the Disclaimer – see chapter one, k?!  
  
So, on with the show – there's still a lot more to come, so brace yourself!!  
  
~~~  
  
Part XV: Beams of Blue Light  
  
Matt explained to her all about the black gears and the mysterious Digimon that was terrorizing innocent Digimon. The more he got into the story, the more she felt like she had to help. By the time that he had finished she was ready and willing to help defeat this monster.  
  
"Lets go!" She whooped throwing her arms into the air. "Point me in the direction of this Digimon and let me at him!" Matt smiled at her, and then looked concerned.  
  
"I think we need some preparation first." He turned to Kyomon. "How's your wing?" She stretched it out and the splint fell right off.  
  
"I think my Healing Beam must have healed me too. Cool. I didn't know I could do that!" She flapped her wings some more and took off into the sky, circling around Xi-Mae's head. Matt looked happy that Kyomon was Ok.  
  
"Great. Now we really are at full strength to go and fight this thing." He looked down at his Digivice and saw that the black blob was still moving steadily closer. "We better go, but we might have to stay the night in this world if we get hurt or something." Xi-Mae was confused. How could they stay here with no shelter or anything? But she was sure that Matt knew what he was talking about. Still…  
  
"Won't our parents be worried?" She asked.  
  
"I'll email Tai and tell him to tell our parents that we're round his house. Is that Ok with you?"  
  
"That seems alright, I suppose." That did seem like the best option to her, she knew that she was safe if she was with Matt. They followed the blip on the Digivices until they were out of the forest and onto some grassy meadows. In the distance Xi-Mae could make out a line of smoke on the horizon. Kyomon was still fluttering by her side and swooping every now and then to go and see what was ahead. Gabumon was walking steadily by Matt's side, proud to be there. The sun was slowly setting beyond the rolling hills and it was gradually getting dark.  
  
"Um, Matt. I think we need to find somewhere to sleep soon." She looked up at him from beneath her red hair that was blowing around her face and saw the look in his eyes as he bent his head down to look at her. In those blue depths Xi-Mae felt like she could see for miles down into his soul. She WAS in love with him. She knew it deep down and no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she still felt the same feelings towards him. She promised herself that she would tell him, and soon, before the battle, and before anything happened to either of them. Matt found them a deserted barn (A/N: I know, a barn in the Digital World? It's just there Ok!) to sleep in, near the edge of a meadow. Kyomon and Gabumon fell asleep straight away, while Xi-Mae and Matt stayed up for a while and talked.  
  
"So, do you have any idea how we are going to defeat this Digimon?" She asked him. They were sitting on a pile of hay, facing each other cross- legged, completely at equals with each other.  
  
"No, not a clue." He said with a sweet smile on his face. When she looked at him in shock he said, "But I'm sure that we can do it. We've won loads of battles before and I'm sure that this one won't be any different." Then they just sat there in silence looking at each other, like they usually do. Then Xi-Mae had an idea. She held up her hands, palms facing Matt and left them there in the air. Matt knew what to do. He held up his hands like she did and they slowly moved them closer together, until they touched. The moment that the made contact with each other the sparks and tingles ran all up their arms under their skin, making them both shiver in unison. They laughed then out loud and looked at their hands and outspread fingers connected together, then something amazing happened. As they were laughing and smiling at each other, Xi-Mae noticed that her hands had a sort of blue tinge to them, she gasped in shock and Matt noticed too. As they looked their hands began to glow a blue color, it became more and more intense until the brightness was so much for them that the light shot in beams from the ends of their fingers, making small holes in the walls and roof of the barn where they connected with it. As soon as they saw what was happening, Xi-Mae and Matt pulled their hands apart and stared at each other.  
  
"Stranger and stranger…" She said quietly.  
  
"We'd better hope that it doesn't rain tonight." Matt said as he looked up at the roof.  
  
"We pack a pretty good punch!" Xi-Mae exclaimed.  
  
"That could be really dangerous if we, like, point our hands the wrong way."  
  
"I think it's cool that we can do that. It's like special talent."  
  
"A special power is what it is." Matt looked at her seriously. "We have to be careful with what we do with it, Ok?" She nodded her head in agreement, she was still reeling from the power that they possessed. "Now, we have to get some sleep. Good night Xi-Mae." He laid down flat on the hay.  
  
"Good night Matt." She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his still body, as he wrapped his arm around her. They both smiled before they closed their eyes. "Sweet dreams."  
  
To be continued …  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aw! Ain't they just the cutest!! If me butting in and spoiling the continuity of this story is annoying, plz tell me and I will stop blabbing on about nothing!  
  
So……. Till next time – Phoenix ^_^ 


	16. The Argument

So, if blabbing's good Blackout, then here's some more of it!! I seem to have three regular reviewers – White Lily, Blackout12 and Jaya D, u guys rock!!  
  
Takeru: Hey Phoenix, s'up?  
  
Phoenix: S'up yourself! Get outta my fic!! You have no part in this story!!!  
  
Takeru: Hey, I did! I was in it earlier, in the park, remember?!  
  
Phoenix: Oh, yeah. Soz. Why are you here now then?  
  
Takeru: Um… *looks down sheepishly* I kinda got lost on the way to a Takari fic, and ended up here.  
  
Phoenix: Oh, I see. Lemme help. *Grabs him by the shoulders and directs him where to go* Taitos to the right, Michis on the left, Mimatos on the second right and I think Takari's are on the third left. Can't miss it. Kay?  
  
Takeru: Thanks a bunch Phoenix! Catch you later!! *Runs off waving*  
  
Phoenix: Bye, thanks for stopping by!! *When he's out of sight* Such a nice lad, that Takeru. Much nicer to me than Matt anyway!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Part XVI: The Argument  
  
Matt woke up in the morning to find that he and Xi-Mae had rolled apart and that his hand was lying on top of her outstretched hand and a soft blue glow was coming from it. He hastily pulled it away, as he knew what would happen if he left it there for too long, he didn't want to damage the barn anymore. After he had taken his hand away, the sleeping girl began to stir and talk in her sleep.  
  
"Matt, don't leave me." She mumbled. Matt leant in closer to hear what she was saying. "Please Matt. I love you." Those last three words he heard as clear as a bell and sat up to take it in. She loved him. Probably as much as he loved her, he hoped that she did so that they could feel the same. Happiness showed in his smile as he shook her awake.  
  
"Xi-Mae," he whispered softly, "Xi-Mae, wake up." After a couple of pokes and shakes, she opened her blue eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Oh, hey." She mumbled. She sat up, with her hair in complete disarray and gave him a smile. Looking at her like she was, first thing in the morning, made Matt love her even more. Her hair was in a mess and there were pieces of hay stuck in it, but she still seemed perfect in every way to him. As she woke up some more a worried look came over her face.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be at school now?"  
  
"I know. Nobody'll know, the teacher's will think that we're ill, and we'll be back before the end of school. Hopefully." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Trust me."  
  
"You know that I trust you." She touched his hand that was on her shoulder. "With all my heart." The blue glow came again, she obviously liked it, but Matt thought that it was dangerous and should be avoided at all costs. He wrenched his hand from underneath hers before anything bad happened.  
  
"Hey!" Xi-Mae exclaimed. "Why did you do that for? It's good that we have that."  
  
"No it's not. It's dangerous, we could hurt someone."  
  
"No we couldn't." She argued. "As long as we are safe with it. Don't worry so much." She reached out for his hand again.  
  
"No Xi-Mae! I said don't!" Matt said with an icy glare as he roughly pushed her hand away.  
  
"What is your problem?!" She retorted. "I'm just trying things out. Like you did."  
  
"Well don't, Ok?!" He practically yelled at her. He was very pissed off at her attitude towards this new, uncontrollable power.  
  
"Don't shout at me! I'm trying to help!" She shouted back with an equally icy glare.  
  
"Perhaps it would be better if you didn't help in the future." He said bitterly, staring her straight in the eyes from under his hair.  
  
"Fine then." She got up and walked over to where Kyomon was asleep and shook her awake.  
  
"Kyomon, wake up, we have to go for a walk." She scooped the little dragon up into her arms and walked out of the barn, without even a glance at Matt.  
  
"Fine, leave then!" She didn't answer. "See if I care!" He was shouting this now because she was now out of the barn and he was still standing there. He turned suddenly and went to sit by Gabumon, who was just waking up.  
  
Xi-Mae just walked. Walked over the fields that were some kind of corn or something, with Kyomon pestering her at her shoulder about him and their fight.  
  
"What happened back there?" She was saying. "Matt is so nice, what happened, Xi-Mae?  
  
"Just stuff, Kyomon. You don't need to worry about it." She kept on walking until they got to a hedge at the edge of a field and something came through it, straight at them. It was huge, Xi-Mae jumped back, fell to the ground in shock and screamed. It looked like a triceratops, but it was covered in some kind of black armor (it's a Monochromon, but she doesn't know that) and was heading right at them with a loud roar.  
  
"Kyomon!" She yelled. "Do something!" Kyomon flew ahead and hovered in the air until the creature was in range.  
  
"Kyoto Rage!" She shouted and opened her mouth, a stream of ice came out and aimed directly at the monster. It hit it on the back and just bounced off of it's armor.  
  
"It's not enough Xi-Mae!" Kyomon flew back to her side on the ground. "I'm not powerful enough."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Xi-Mae turned to stare at her. "You have to be powerful enough! That thing'll kill us!" It was coming closer and closer every second, still roaring that ear-piercing roar. Xi-Mae was so scared, but then she thought. How can I be scared of this thing if I have to fight that other Digimon soon? I have to be brave. I have to be calm. I can do this. With that thought, the Digivice in her backpack began to glow, it was so bright that she could see it through the fabric.  
  
"What the…?" Then she noticed Kyomon was beginning to glow too. "Kyomon. What's happening to you?!"  
  
"Kyomon digivolve to …………… "  
  
To be continued …  
  
Oooooooo again!! So that's chapter 16 out the way, 17 is coming soon though! Bet you can't wait!!  
  
Till next time – Phoenix ^_^ 


	17. Dragonmon

Kay, I'm in a hurry again, so no talking, just writing!!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Part XVII: Dragonmon  
  
"Dragonmon!!"  
  
"Oh my … " Xi-Mae breathed as she looked at the new Dragonmon. She was a tall blue dragon, with huge light blue wings, a long swishing tail and the crest of Peace on her forehead. She was like bigger and better version of Kyomon. She stood opposite the armored creature, tall and proud and just looked at it, then she reared her head back and yelled.  
  
"Dragon Lightning!" The symbol of Peace on her forehead glowed blue and as she pulled her head back forward again, a beam of blue light shot from it and hit the monster with full force on it's back. It was obviously injured, so yelped in fear and pain and skulked away back through the hedge. After it had disappeared, Dragonmon glowed white and shrunk back down into Kyomon again. Xi-Mae ran over to her side and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Oh, Kyomon. Are you Ok? What was that?"  
  
"I'm fine." Kyomon smiled at her. "I'm better than fine. I think I just digivolved for the first time. It was great!" The look on Kyomon's face was enough to reassure Xi-Mae that she was alright, but she now realized that they couldn't go wandering off on their own like this in case something worse happened.  
  
"Kyomon, I think we need to go back to the barn and join up with Matt again. No matter how annoying he can be."  
  
"That's what I wanted to do in the first place. Don't be like that, he's been really nice to us." Xi-Mae got up and began walking back in the direction of the barn, when Kyomon flew up and joined her.  
  
"Xi-Mae, why did we leave him?"  
  
"We had a fight about something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you and Gabumon were asleep, we tried this thing with our hands and discovered this cool new power thing. That's how the holes in the walls got there."  
  
"I noticed that. Carry on."  
  
"Well, I liked doing that, but Matt was really down about it and said we shouldn't do it anymore. So I got up and walked away." Kyomon thought for a minute.  
  
"But, that seems like really stupid thing to have a fight about. We shouldn't split up over things like that."  
  
"I know you're right. I'm sorry for putting you through the whole fighting thing."  
  
"It's Ok. Lets just get back to the barn." They walked on back to the safety of the barn, where Matt was waiting for them.  
  
Matt was pacing up and down in front of the barn door, with Gabumon sitting just inside the entrance.  
  
"They'll be back soon." Gabumon was saying. "Stop worrying." Matt stopped pacing and turned to talk to him.  
  
"But it's all my fault! If I hadn't gotten into a fight with her then she wouldn't have run away from me. She could be hurt or worse right now, and I can't do anything about it!" He stamped his foot on the floor in anger and started pacing again. But after a couple of minutes he saw someone walking towards him. He squinted and shaded his eyes from the sun so that he could see who it was, and saw that it was Xi-Mae with Kyomon flying by her side as always. A smile spread across his face and he ran as fast as he could to get to her. When he reached her, he flung his arms around her and talked into her red hair.  
  
"I thought I lost you. I was so scared, I couldn't go on without you." He was hugging her so hard that he felt as if he would never let go, in case she went away again.  
  
"Matt. Let me breathe a little, Ok?" He let go and stood facing her. "I missed you too. The Digital World seems much scarier when you're not with me. I promise that I will never leave you again, only if you promise that you won't snap at me." She stood with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Of course! Whatever I need to do!"  
  
"And one more thing. Kyomon digivolved for the first time!"  
  
"Wow! Tell me all about it."  
  
"It started when this creature came out of the bushes at us, I was so scared I fell backwards and bruised my knee. Then I just thought really positive and my Digivice started to glow, and then Kyomon began to glow and she changed into Dragonmon! She defeated the monster really easily and then turned back into Kyomon again."  
  
"That's really cool, now that we know she can digivolve we can go in to battle much quicker."  
  
"Ok, lets go!" She was full of energy, a lot like Tai, and appeared to want this over and done with, and of course he wanted to defeat this Digimon too. So without another word, Matt, Xi-Mae, Gabumon and Kyomon set off away from the barn to the line of smoke that was drifting above the horizon.  
  
To be continued …  
  
So, more fun and frolics to follow, and hopefully more witty quips when I get the time!!  
  
Again, I cannot stress the fact that I love the reviews that I gat, and I really appreciate them!!  
  
Till next time – Phoenix ^_^ 


	18. Confessions

Aw, u guys!! Part 18 is here!! And the fun continues…. So read on…  
  
Matt: I'm baaaaaaack!!  
  
Phoenix: Aw, shucks, it was just getting nice and quiet round here. You missed Takeru a couple of chapters ago.  
  
Matt: Good!  
  
Phoenix: Hey! Don't you love your little bro?  
  
Matt: Don't get me wrong, he's a nice enough guy and everything, but he gets on my nerves a little, y'know?  
  
Phoenix: No I don't know. Enlighten me. *Stands with hands on her hips*  
  
Matt: Um…..er……. I gotta go. This story needs finishing! *Runs away to the storyboard*  
  
Phoenix: Come back here! You wuss!! Why do you always run away from me?!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Part XVIII: Confessions  
  
Xi-Mae was totally ready for the battle ahead. She knew that as long as she was with Kyomon and Matt she would be Ok, and she could face anything that crossed her path. As they got closer to the destruction ahead, the day went on and soon it was lunchtime and they were all hungry.  
  
"Hey, Xi-Mae." Matt asked. "Do you have any food in that backpack of yours?"  
  
"Yes, I have some food, but only enough for this mealtime, so don't have too much." They stopped in the middle of a grassy field and sat down to rest. As Xi-Mae was taking her backpack off of her back and unpacking her food, Kyomon and Gabumon sat further away from the two kids so that they could have some time alone. In her backpack she had brought: two apples, four packets of chips, some candy bars and two flasks of juice. That should be plenty to feed all four of them for one lunchtime. As she was getting all of this out of her rucksack, her Digivice fell out and rolled along the grass and rested next to Matt's at his belt. As soon as the two things touched, they began to beep and glow with that mysterious white light again. Matt and Xi-Mae both turned to look at them and immediately this beam of white light shot out from the center of them both and up into the sky, then it leaned to the left and arced over and down to the horizon where the smoke was coming from.  
  
"It's pointing to that Digimon that we're heading towards." Matt noticed as his eyes followed the light.  
  
"It must be telling us that we have to follow the light to get to it." She looked down at her glowing Digivice attached to Matt's by another beam and picked it up. She was holding on to her Digivice but it was still connected to Matt's by the light, like the two Digivices were one and the light was being produced from the two of them together. No matter how hard she tried to pull them apart, they just wouldn't come.  
  
"Matt, I can't get them apart." She looked at him as she tried to tug them away from each other with a pleading look in her eyes. He looked down at her with a puzzled look on his face, which made him look very cute (!).  
  
"Let me try." She handed the Digivices to him so that he could have a go, but he couldn't do it either. In the end he gave up and put them back down on the grass.  
  
"I think they're just meant to stay together for the time being." He said as he was placing them carefully down. "I don't think we should try to pull them apart until they come apart by themselves. Anyway, they're leading us to our battle, so I think we should just leave them where they are." He finished eating his half of an apple, took a sip of juice and got up, clipping the joined Digivices to his belt. He was obviously eager to get going. Xi-Mae was still eating her packet of chips, but seeing him tower over her like that made her hurry and eat them all as quickly as possible. She shoved them into her mouth and got up with him, then called their Digimon back to them so that they could get cracking.  
  
As they were walking the Digivices continued to beep and to guide the way to their destination. Matt and Xi-Mae walked side by side with Gabumon and Kyomon behind them so that they could see the light clearly.  
  
"You know that whatever happens, I will be with you, like, forever." Matt said suddenly as they were climbing over a fence. Xi-Mae was obviously shocked by this outburst as she stopped in mid-climb. He just knew he had to say it, and before anything bad happened in the battle, he also knew that he had to say the other thing as well, but maybe not just yet.  
  
"Um, sure." She said uncertainly as she continued to climb over the fence.  
  
"I'm being serious. Give me a straight answer." He helped her down from the fence and looked into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth or not.  
  
"Ok, if I'm being serious, I'd like to say that …" She jumped down from the fence and turned to face him squarely, and took a deep breath. "I'd like to say that … that I think I love you." It was his turn to be shocked as she had just said what he had been thinking ever since he met her.  
  
"Oh. Well, if we're confessing things, I, er, I … love you too." He blushed at having to say those words out loud and turned his face away from her. She grabbed his face with both hands, sending a shiver through them, and pulled his head down to seal it with a loving kiss. Like the last times that they had kissed, this one was full of electricity and emotion that coursed through them both like a river of love. The kiss blossomed from a soft, gentle one into a passionate, wild one, still full of the love and emotion that they put into every kiss. Their tongues danced with each other inside their mouths, enhancing the good sensation that they always had. By the time she had finished kissing him, he felt so good inside that he thought he might burst with feeling.  
  
"There. Now we are officially in love." She beamed at him. "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Duh! Of course I wanna be your boyfriend!" He grabbed her hand and carried on walking, both of them with huge smiles on their faces. The destruction ahead was getting closer, while at the same time, the line of white light in the sky was getting shorter. They were nearly there. Before long there was only one hill to get over, and once they were over that the Digimon would be able to see them and they wouldn't be able to go back.  
  
To be continued …  
  
There you go chums! Sorta a cliffhanger, but wait till I get to end!!  
  
Luv u guys! Till next time – Phoenix ^_^ 


	19. Calm Before The Storm

Hey, good title for this chapter eh? Oooo, what would happen next?! This one's kinda short, because we're getting near the end now, the fight one is longer though! I don't know what I'm gonna do once I've finished posting all of these chapters… it's this that keeps me going every day!!  
  
Oh and disclaimer stuff: yada yada yada… see chapter one, except Xi-Mae cos she'll ALL mine! Mwahahahahahaha! (like u would want her anyway!!)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Part XIX: Calm Before The Storm  
  
As they walked up to the top of the hill, Xi-Mae was bubbling inside with excitement. She wasn't even the slightest bit scared, because she knew that as long as she was with Matt, nothing could hurt her. She gazed up at him as they walked hand in hand up the steep hill, his eyes were facing ahead with determination. His hair was blowing softly in the wind away from his face and his beautiful blue eyes were sparkling with life and vitality, she loved him with all her heart and suddenly thought about how lonely her life was before she had met him. Just his presence seemed to lighten up her life and fill an empty void inside of her, like she had had a chunk of her soul missing until she had met him. She turned back towards the hill and saw that they were nearly at the top, just a few more steps. She looked back at Matt and brought him to a halt just as they were about to go over to top of the hill.  
  
"Matt, wait."  
  
"What?" A concerned look spread over his face. "Are you scared? Because you know that I'm here for you, and I'll …"  
  
"No, no. Nothing like that. I just want to say I love you."  
  
"Oh. I love you too, but you knew that right?" He still looked concerned.  
  
"Yes. I just wanted to say it again before, you know…"  
  
"I understand. Lets go and get it over and done with." With that he grabbed her hand as tight as he could and they marched over the hill, with Gabumon and Kyomon in tow.  
  
Matt was shaking. Not on the outside, but on the inside. He knew that this enemy would be tough, but he didn't know anything about it. The enemies that he'd fought in the past were all really tough, but he knew that he had Xi-Mae by his side and his trusted friend Gabumon to help him out. As he peered over the hill he couldn't believe what he saw before him. The destruction was immense, there were the remains of a village below, with charred remains of several houses and possibly the remains of several Digimon, Matt didn't want to think about that. All of the ground for a number of miles was burnt and black and worst of all, in the center of this ground was the evil Digimon, with it's back to them. From what Matt could see, it looked kinda like Devimon, but with four wings instead of two and long white hair that ran down his back, he was dressed completely in black with long curled claws instead of hands. He also had a black bump in the middle of his back, which could have easily been mistaken for a black gear. Matt gasped in shock and noticed that Xi-Mae did the same thing. The Digimon was huge, it was as tall as MetalGreymon, which is really tall.  
  
"Matt, what is it?!" Xi-Mae whispered in fright to him as she gripped onto his arm.  
  
"I don't know yet. Gabumon do you know it's name?" Matt turned to his Digimon beside him.  
  
"I've heard of him before, long ago, but that Digimon was pure evil, not controlled by a black gear. Maybe the rumors about black gear were false. Well the name of that Digimon was EvilDevimon, one of the ultimate forms of Devimon."  
  
"An ultimate?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"What does that mean?" Asked Xi-Mae, confused.  
  
"An ultimate is a Digimon which is above the champion level. For example, your Dragonmon is a champion Digimon, she can digivolve to an ultimate level after that with the power from your crest."  
  
"My crest? So that's what it's for." She looked down at her tag and crest and then back up at him. "Dragonmon is really powerful just as a champion, are you saying that she could become even more powerful?"  
  
"Yes. But we'll have to wait and see what she digivolves into."  
  
"Come on then, what are we waiting for!" Xi-Mae said eagerly. Matt thought that she was being a little too confident and excited about the confrontation that was just about to happen. Going into a battle being too optimistic could be dangerous, especially for an inexperienced fighter like Xi-Mae, but on the other hand it could give her more confidence and make her fight harder. So he decided not to talk to her about it.  
  
"Ok then, lets go." He said to her as she was just about to run down the other side of the hill. "But wait. One last thing." He pulled her back to where he stood and gave her a slow, loving kiss, so that they could experience the whirlwind of emotions inside them before they couldn't turn back. When the kiss was over, they both pulled away and looked at each other's smiles before they reached, in unison, for each other's hands. They held on tight and scrambled down the hill to face EvilDevimon.  
  
To be continued …  
  
~*~*~*  
  
ooo, I think it's the big battle scene next, and I'm not that good at action-y stuff, so it might be kinda lame! But I try my best, I really do!!  
  
I know this chapter was kinda boring and sappy, so don't feel like you have to review it or anything! (but I would LOVE it if you would!)  
  
Till next time – Phoenix ^_^ 


	20. EvilDevimon Attacks

Hey guys, we're getting near the end now – only 4 more chapters left….. But this is the action one that you've all been waiting for, and is a little longer than the others. Actually, the next one is an action one too, but you don't need to worry bout that!!  
  
My chums seem to be occupied in the story, so I'm gonna leave them to it!  
  
Chapter 20 beckons – the big two-oh!!  
  
~*~*  
  
Part XX: EvilDevimon Attacks  
  
Xi-Mae was so excited about her first major battle in the Digital World. They were running down the hill as fast as they could to face EvilDevimon, Kyomon was flying overhead a little way behind them. A while later, after several trips and stumbles, they made it to the bottom of the steep hill, with the monster still with it's back to them.  
  
"Ok." Matt turned and said to them all. "We're gonna go for an all-out offensive, hopefully to catch him by surprise." He turned to Gabumon. "You think you can digivolve, buddy?"  
  
"Sure I can, lets go." And with that, the joined Digivices began to glow while Gabumon did simultaneously. Then Xi-Mae witnessed the digivolving of Gabumon to Garurumon.  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to ….. Garurumon!" And there where Gabumon once stood, now was the hugest wolf that Xi-Mae had ever seen. Matt leapt onto it's back and turned him around so that he could talk to Xi-Mae.  
  
"You better make Kyomon digivolve too, we'll need all the strength that we can get." Xi-Mae looked down at Kyomon who had landed on the ground.  
  
"Can you do it just like that?"  
  
"Sure I can, just watch." The joined Digivices glowed again and Kyomon digivolved for the second time in her short life.  
  
"Kyomon digivolve to ….. Dragonmon!" She was back again. The towering blue dragon stood next to Garurumon and Matt with Xi-Mae still standing on the floor, feeling really small. By this time, EvilDevimon had stopped blowing up houses and had turned around to see them for the first time.  
  
"How dare you get in the way of my destruction!" he bellowed. "Now you will face the wrath of EvilDevimon!" He clasped his clawed hands together and shouted, "Beam of Devastation!" A beam of blood red light shot from the center of his palms straight towards them.  
  
"Xi-Mae look out!" Screamed Matt as he and Garurumon leapt to the side to dodge the blast. Xi-Mae only just managed to dive to the left in time while the beam hit the dirt with a bang. She was now split apart from Matt, as he had leapt to the right, but Dragonmon was behind her and was beginning to fight with her 'Dragon Lightning' attack. From her vantage point on the ground behind a rock, she could see that Garurumon was firing 'Howling Blasters' at EvilDevimon, but both of the attacks were having hardly any effect.  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" Yelled EvilDevimon. He slapped aside another 'Dragon Lightning' as he reared back to unleash a powerful wave of energy that he called "Evil Annihilation". This attack blew Garurumon backwards and flung Matt off his back. Dragonmon tried to stand her ground but couldn't and was blown back and hit the ground with a thud, making her de-digivolve back to Kyomon. She just wasn't experienced enough to retain her champion form.  
  
"Oh my …" Xi-Mae looked around her in panic. Who should she go and tend to, Matt or Kyomon? She looked to her left where Kyomon wasn't moving, and back to her right also looking for Matt. To her relief, Garurumon was doing his best to protect Matt from the continuing onslaught of blasts and energy. She made the brave decision to go to Kyomon and see how badly she was hurt.  
  
"Kyomon! Speak to me!" She herded her behind her rock and tried to revive her friend. "Wake up!" She slapped her hard around the face, so Kyomon woke up from the pain.  
  
"Ow! Xi-Mae!" Then the little dragon looked around and saw what was going on. "Oh no! Let me fight! I need to help them!"  
  
"No way!" Xi-Mae held her back around her waist. "You are in no condition to fight. Garurumon can handle it. Now I wanna make sure that Matt is alright." She bundled Kyomon up in her arms before she could object and ran as fast as she could towards Matt, dodging the stray balls of fire that occasionally came her way. Luckily EvilDevimon was occupied with Garurumon so didn't notice her scurrying towards the injured Matt.  
  
"Matt!" She called as she was running towards him. She crashed to the ground in mid run and skidded to him on her knees. "Are you Ok?" He was still conscious, and had a few cuts and bruises on the exposed skin that Xi- Mae could see.  
  
"I'm fine. Garurumon is in trouble, he can't hold him off for much longer." He got up on his hands and knees and watched the battle that was going on in front of them. EvilDevimon showed no signs of weakening and kept throwing endless attacks at poor Garurumon. The wolf-Digimon was looking really bad, and was now struggling to even move out of the way of the blasts, let alone fire his own attacks.  
  
"Garurumon!" Matt kept yelling, he knew that he was useless in this fight, just like Xi-Mae was.  
  
"Matt, you have to calm down." She grabbed his arm to stop him from getting hurt and felt the spark. Then she suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Matt, listen I have an idea." She said to him, but he was barely listening as Garurumon was looking worse and worse. Eventually EvilDevimon hit him head on with a 'Beam of Devastation' and Garurumon crashed to the ground and skidded towards them. They were just about to move out of the way when he de-digivolved back into Gabumon and landed harmlessly at Matt's feet.  
  
"Oh, Gabumon." Matt huddled him up in his arms and cuddled him. Gabumon had some wounds, so both of their Digimon were out of action. But if Xi- Mae's plan worked they wouldn't need their Digimon.  
  
"Matt, listen to me." She managed to get his attention away from his Digimon so that she could talk to him, and quickly too, as EvilDevimon was moving closer and closer so that they could be at point blank range.  
  
"You know the hand thing that we do?" She asked him. She knew that he didn't approve of that, so she was very cautious.  
  
"Oh that." He thought for a moment and then his eyes lit up. "Of course! We can use the beam of light that comes from our fingers! Good idea Xi- Mae, I hope it works." She held up her hands, palms towards him while he did the same thing. The moment that their fingers touched the sensation ran up her arms and the blue light began to glow.  
  
"Point our fingers towards him." She instructed. They turned their hands so that the tips of their fingers were aimed directly at the advancing Digimon. The glow was getting more and more intense on their hands and it had just reached it's peak when Xi-Mae shouted,  
  
"Now!" They both thought in unison about how much they wanted to destroy this monster and let the power flow from their fingertips. The blast of blue light rocketed out with more force than either of them had imagined and flew towards EvilDevimon.  
  
"What…?" He bellowed just before the light connected with him. It hit him like a rock hitting a sponge and went straight through him and out the other side. Xi-Mae had never seen anything like it before, the blue ray just kept flowing and flowing as if it would never stop, and kept cascading through the evil Digimon from one side to the other.  
  
"Noooooo!" Screamed EvilDevimon. He flickered in and out of existence like a bad TV reception until he yelled a blood-curdling scream that made Xi-Mae close her eyes in fear. When she opened them, she hoped that he was gone, but somehow he had managed to put up a force field around himself so the beam was bouncing right off it. He laughed then, as he saw their faces.  
  
"What do we do now?!" Xi-Mae asked Matt. She had tears in her eyes, she was so afraid, but they kept their hands together all the same.  
  
"I … I …don't know." Matt hung his head in failure and she saw a tear fall from his cheek and hit the sand below.  
  
"No. We can't just give up! Snap out of it, Matt!"  
  
"It's no good. We've done everything that we can, and he still won't die."  
  
"No, you can't think like that!" She shook her hands violently so that he shook as well. He slowly raised his head and looked into her eyes.  
  
To be continued …  
  
~*~*  
  
Okay, must dash off to find chapter 21 (it's on a disc somewhere, and I can't find it at this moment in time!!) But do not worry! I promise that I will try my best to retrieve the missing disc and upload the remaining chapters just for you!!  
  
I'm going right now to search through the explosion that is my room, and I will be back as soon as poss. *Runs upstairs tripping over halfway*  
  
Till next time – Phoenix ^_^ 


	21. The Power Of The Crests

Nearly there!! Only a few more chapters to go!! Hooray! So this is still going strong, and I'm looking forward to getting this damn thing over and done with. Not that I don't like it, don't get me wrong, I LOVE this story, I just want to get the hassle of uploading out the way!!  
  
Disclaimer: read chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Part XXI: The Power of the Crests  
  
He'd done all that he could possibly do. There was nothing more that Matt could think of doing, but looking into Xi-Mae's eyes he found the hope that he was searching for.  
  
"Matt, look at me. We both know that we can do this right? You have to trust me. You do trust me, don't you?" Her eyes were glazed over with a film of tears and were so wide and innocent that he felt like he couldn't trust anyone else. He thought about the amount of times that he had said the same words to her, and how she had always trusted him in the same circumstances.  
  
"Sure I trust you. You know that."  
  
"Then be more positive!" His head snapped up then, as he thought about the things that he had gone through in the past. The many battles that he had fought with his friends, and wondered how he had managed to do all of that without Xi-Mae. She was the best thing that had ever happened in his life and he couldn't let her down now. Not at this crucial moment.  
  
"I will. For you. I believe in us!" He shouted out the last words and shut his eyes. When he opened them a blue glow was coming from under his shirt. His crest was glowing.  
  
"Matt, what's going on?!" Xi-Mae was staring at the blue light coming from his crest of Friendship, and then looked down at her own crest of Peace. She gasped inwardly as it began to glow too. "Oh my …"  
  
Matt watched the glowing crests as the light became brighter and brighter. Then the tags and crests began to float their way up and out from under their shirts so that they ended up floating in front of them.  
  
"Whoa." Matt said as he looked at the two levitating blobs of blue light. His and Xi-Mae's hands were still locked together and were still emitting the blue beam, and EvilDevimon was still laughing off the blasts with his force field. Suddenly the crests glowed brighter than ever before and shot their own beam of light directly at the pair of clasped hands in front of them. Matt and Xi-Mae both felt a jolt of power and then the ray of light from their hands was renewed with this extra energy, sending out a bigger and more powerful blast. They were knocked backwards with the force of this mysterious energy as it surged out from their fingers and towards EvilDevimon, who by now was destroying the landscape around them.  
  
"That thing can't destroy me!" He shouted at them just before the new beam hit his force field. The barrier held up for a while, but with an extra push of positive energy from Matt and Xi-Mae that shield fell to pieces like glass being smashed, allowing the beam to get through and make contact with EvilDevimon.  
  
"Not again!!!" He screeched as the hole opened up through his center again, he flickered once more and then exploded into a million digital bytes right before their eyes. The two kids on the sand fell backwards onto their backs and their hands fell apart onto the desert below. The blue beam was broken at the moment their fingers became detached and the crests fell back down onto their chests, then they just got up and looked at each other while taking it all in.  
  
"We did it." Xi-Mae managed to say. "We actually did it."  
  
"I know. You were great." He replied to her beautiful face. She really did look beautiful now, there was this kinda glow all around her. He loved her so much, with all his heart, she was so brave to go through this for the first time with just him to guide her.  
  
"You weren't that bad yourself!" She lent forward and flung her arms around him, he gave in and let her hug him as tight as she could until she pulled away and slowly got up to brush herself down. He got up as well and looked around him. It was total devastation. The ground all around them was scorched with the blasts that EvilDevimon sent at them, but where they were standing was a circle of untouched desert sand.  
  
"Xi-Mae, I think we should go home now." He gazed at the horizon where the sun was getting lower in the sky. "It's getting kinda late. Our parents'll be worried." It was then that he remembered Gabumon and Kyomon who were sitting on the ground tending to their own wounds. Xi-Mae bent down and talked to Kyomon.  
  
"Are you strong enough to use your 'healing beam' on yourself and Gabumon?" Kyomon straightened up.  
  
"I think so, I'll just have to try it and see." She spread her wings and shouted, "Healing beam!" The blast of pale blue light came from her palms again and coursed over Gabumon in front of her. When she drew the light back inside herself, Gabumon was completely healed and so was she. Matt grabbed hold of Xi-Mae's hand and led them all to the nearest Digiport, which was only a mile away following the Digivice's signal. As the sun was gradually getting lower over the skyline they finally entered the small TV screen and were sucked back trough into their own world once again.  
  
To be continued …  
  
There, on to the next chapter we go……. I just wanna get this done!!!  
  
So, read and review!! U all know what to do….  
  
Till next time – Phoenix ^_^ 


	22. Worn Out And Tired

Kay, this one's pretty boring, it's like an inbetween one between the action and the end, but it all helps!!  
  
It seems as if no-one's reveiwed for ages, and I'm wondering if my loyal fans have deserted me. ( oh well….  
  
So, read on and disclaimers and stuff at chapter 1, k?  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Part XXII: Worn Out and Tired  
  
They all landed back on the floor of Matt's bedroom with a thud. Xi-Mae got up and looked over at the clock on Matt's desk nearby to see how late in the day it was. The neon lights said 8:43.  
  
"Ah! Look at the time!" Xi-Mae gathered Kyomon up in her arms and practically ran out of the bedroom and down the hall, Matt stopped her just in time before she nearly tripped over some sneakers in the hallway.  
  
"Wait, what's the rush?!"  
  
"My mum's gonna kill me for not coming home until now!" She continued to stalk out of his apartment and just opened the door when Matt stopped her again.  
  
"Can I at least say goodbye?" He stood there in the doorway with a sheepish look on his face.  
  
"Ok, goodbye." She smiled sweetly, put Kyomon down on the floor and gave him a kiss on the cheek. But there was no spark, no electricity, nothing. She pulled back and frowned at Matt and saw that he was confused too.  
  
"Why was there no spark?" He asked her.  
  
"I really don't know. Perhaps it's because we've done all that we need to do in the Digital World and we don't need to be together anymore."  
  
"You don't believe that, do you?" He had a very concerned look on his face. Of course she didn't believe that. She wanted to be with Matt more than anything in the entire world.  
  
"No! I don't believe that at all! I love you." She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. Even though the spark had gone when they touched, Xi-Mae could still feel it inside her soul, that twinge of emotion deep within. "Not having our spark doesn't change that." He gazed down at her with nothing but love in his sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"I know. I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?"  
  
"Of course, we have English after lunch. I'll be waiting." And with that, she turned and walked away down the stairs with Kyomon flying behind her. When they got down to the bottom of the stairs Kyomon had to sit back in Xi- Mae's arms in case someone saw the little flying dragon. She sat still in her arms and soon fell asleep from exhaustion, so Xi-Mae walked quickly home in silence as the streetlights gradually came on one by one. By the time she got home it was really dark and her mum was waiting by the door of her apartment. She put on a brave face and walked up to her.  
  
"What time do you call this? And what is that filthy thing you're holding?" Her mum barked at her with a cross look on her face.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I was at …" She searched her mind for a name. She couldn't say Matt, so she said the first girls name that came into her head. "At… Kari's house."  
  
"Who's Kari?" Her mother's face brightened. "Did you make a new friend?"  
  
Xi-Mae thought for a minute. "She's Tai's sister, he's in my English class."  
  
"Ok then. As long as you were safe and well." Her mother turned and let Xi-Mae inside the house while shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Do you want some dinner?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm not that hungry. I'll be in my room." She walked into her bedroom and just collapsed on the bed. Kyomon fluttered up into the air and hovered above her bed. Xi-Mae looked up at her friend and then thought how tired and worn out she was, she just wanted to go to sleep until someone came and woke her up. She realized that she had to at least get up and get changed into her pajamas before she fell asleep in her clothes, so she trudged over to the chair and got changed then wearily came back to bed again.  
  
"Kyomon, I'm gonna go to sleep Ok?" She told her Digimon as she crawled under the covers.  
  
"Alright. I'm pretty tired myself. Goodnight."  
  
"Night." And with that she turned over and fell asleep within ten seconds.  
  
To be continued …  
  
~*~*~*  
  
See? Told ya it was kinda boring, all for the sake of joining up chapters…. Sigh.  
  
So, review if you want, just click away if you don't….. dang I'm in a depressing mood today, probably because my fish Doyle died yesterday…… ( but I'm gonna get a new one, any ideas for names??  
  
So, till next time (I suppose…) – Phoenix ^_^ 


	23. Back At School

I'm afraid that this is another kinda boring 'joining' chapter before the end, but you guys might not think it's boring, maybe it's just me! ^_~  
  
So read on!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Part XXIII: Back At School  
  
Matt woke up with a jerk as if from a bad dream, only to find Gabumon staring at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Ah! Gabumon!" Matt sat up in bed knocking Gabumon onto the floor. "Don't scare me like that!" Gabumon pulled himself up.  
  
"You look so funny when you're asleep. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's Ok. I don't mind really." He got out of his bed and went to have a shower. After that he towel-dried his hair and got changed into a white T- shirt under a blue shirt, dark blue jeans and his favorite sneakers. For breakfast he made himself and Gabumon some toast with jam, which they both wolfed down, and two glasses of orange juice. By that time it was time for him to go to school.  
  
"You're gonna have to stay here." He told Gabumon. "Are you gonna be Ok by yourself?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Have a nice day at school." He smiled up at him and watched him leave.  
  
Matt walked to school alone, without Tai for some reason, he waited for him but he never turned up, so in the end he had to go otherwise he was gonna be late. The walk was uneventful and before he knew it, he was at school ready for Biology first lesson. He couldn't wait until English after lunch so that he could sit next to Xi-Mae, he hadn't seen her all day so far and was getting a bad case of withdrawal. The day droned on, he ate lunch with Tai and his other friends but barely said two words, he was too busy thinking about her and the next lesson. When the bell rang for the end of lunch, Matt practically ran out of the lunchroom and got his stuff ready for English, with the biggest smile on his face that anybody'd ever seen. He raced to the English classroom so that he could be there before anyone else could get there and was surprised to find that Xi-Mae was already there, sitting in her seat as usual. He sauntered over and put his stuff on the desk and sat down next to her.  
  
"So, hi." He ventured.  
  
"Hi." She smiled back at him. This was unusually awkward for them for some reason, he had to do something.  
  
"So… you're Ok, right?"  
  
"Yep, fine. You?"  
  
"Fine." He suddenly had the impulse to hold her hand and touch her, so he reached down by his side and grabbed it.  
  
"Hey, what ya doing?!" She wrenched it away and placed it in her lap.  
  
"What?" He was confused.  
  
"People might see us!"  
  
"Don't you want them to see us together?"  
  
"Well, I don't know just yet." She turned away from him so that she couldn't look at his eyes.  
  
"We could start small." He moved forwards so that he could look at her straight. "With holding hands."  
  
"Um… Ok then." She moved her hand off of her lap and slid it into his own. Again there was no spark, but still their hands just felt right together like that.  
  
"There. It's not so bad is it?" He beamed at her.  
  
"No, not so bad at all." She beamed back at him and squeezed his hand tighter, which made him even happier inside. As he thought about how happy he was, Mr Homosaki came into the room followed by several other kids in their English class, including Tai. He saw that Matt and Xi-Mae were holding hands under the table and immediately questioned them about it.  
  
"Why are you guys holding hands?" His brow furrowed in confusion. Then his expression brightened. "Are you guys going out with each other?!"  
  
Matt went very red and looked at Xi-Mae. Her eyes seem to be telling him to say 'yes' to Tai, so he answered him.  
  
"Yes. We are going out now." He held her hand tighter still.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with you two being away yesterday?" Tai smiled a cheeky grin at him.  
  
"That was something else, which you don't need to worry about."  
  
"But …" Tai started to say but at that moment Mr Homosaki cleared his throat and started the lesson.  
  
"Now class, today we will writing an essay about the poems that you have been studying." The class erupted into a universal groan, but there was more. "And the essay will be written in exam conditions, i.e. silence." The groan grew louder, especially from Matt and Xi-Mae because they knew that they couldn't talk in class today. As Mr Homosaki handed out paper and the exam questions they exchanged sad looks and mouthed the words 'talk to you later' to each other, then they started on their essays.  
  
To be continued …  
  
Still with the cuteness and the fluffiness right?! That's just how it is I'm afraid!  
  
Okay, the next chapter is the last one, so brace urselves!!!  
  
Roll on chapter 24 (and I'm kinda sad cos it's the last one, but that's just the way it is!)  
  
Till next time – Phoenix ^_^ 


	24. The End

Hooray!! It's finally finished!! Chapter 24 is here, and it's a doozy!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this, if you want more just say, you guys mean the world to me and I can't stress that enough.  
  
Here it is, disclaimer: see chapter 1 as per usual, The End….  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Part XXIV: The End  
  
By the time the English lesson was over, Matt and Xi-Mae had barely said two words since the beginning of class. Then they had different lessons, Matt had Math and Xi-Mae had Geography so they had to go separate ways down the corridor, but before they did that they talked in the hallway among the other kids.  
  
"So do you wanna meet after school?" Xi-Mae asked him as they leaned against some lockers.  
  
"Sure, how about at the park across the street?" Matt replied in a casual way. "It should be relatively quiet and we can talk about stuff before we go home." He seemed to be just as excited to be with her as she was. She just loved spending time with him, even if it was only for a few seconds, his presence melted her heart away. She couldn't wait until after Geography, it seemed so far away.  
  
"See you then." She reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek, which made him blush a little at this public display of affection, and moved away down the corridor towards her Geography classroom.  
  
Matt watched her leave until she was around the corner and out of his sight. He leant further back against the locker behind him and let out a huge sigh, not a sigh of unhappiness or relief, just a sigh of contentment at being with Xi-Mae. He really did love her, and declaring to Tai that he was her boyfriend made their relationship all the more secure, he couldn't wait until after his Math lesson so that he could see her again and they could be alone in the park. He was so busy lost in his thoughts that he forgot about the time, the bell went for the beginning of next lesson when Matt was jerked out of his feelings and had to run to the other side of school to his Math classroom.  
  
"I can't be late." He mumbled to himself in mid-run. "I can't get detention, I won't be able to talk to Xi-Mae if I do." He ran as fast as he could and skidded into the classroom moments before the teacher slammed the door.  
  
"Phew." He breathed as he sunk into his chair, out of breath from the run. The lesson itself was very uneventful. They had to do trigonometry, 'sines' this and 'cosines' that, blah, blah, blah. Matt nearly fell asleep at one point, but he carried on doing the calculations, with his only motivation being the thought of Xi-Mae at the end of the day. After what seemed like forever the bell finally rang for the end of the school day, Matt packed up his things at the speed of light and zipped out of the classroom. Or at least he tried.  
  
"Mr Ishida, what's the rush?" His Math teacher, Miss Yugi called to him as he was nearly out of the doorway. In his hurry he had neglected to notice that nobody else in his class had got up to leave, they were all still sat down in their places staring at him. He went bright red and walked back over to his seat.  
  
"Sorry, Miss Yugi." He slumped down low in his chair and waited for her to give out the homework assignments. Time was ticking away, Xi-Mae was probably waiting in the park right now, wondering where he was. He was held back for at least five minutes until they were all eventually allowed to go. He got up and ran out again, right down the corridor and out of the main doors into the sunshine.  
  
Xi-Mae was out of school right on the bell and went straight to the bench to wait for Matt. She sat down and patiently waited there, to pass the time she ate an apple that was left in her bag from lunch, but even after she had finished, Matt still wasn't there. There wasn't even the slightest sign of him from over the road, the bench was directly in front of the school gates over the road so she should see him coming. But there was no sign of him, she had been there for ten minutes already, if he didn't come in the next five minutes she was going to go. But just as she thought that, she saw him come running down the steps from the main entrance to the school and towards the gates, his blond hair was blowing in the breeze as he ran towards her. A smile erupted on her face as she watched him come closer and closer, before long he was running out of the gates and was just about to cross the road.  
  
The only thought that was on his mind as he ran out of the doors and into the courtyard was Xi-Mae, and now he could see her on the bench, she hadn't left. He knew that she wouldn't. He had to get to her as quickly as possible, he had already wasted a lot of time already, so he sped up and ran out of the front gates into the road, not paying any attention to the traffic around him. All he could think about was Xi-Mae. And so didn't see the car coming from his left.  
  
"Matt!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as he ran straight into the path of the oncoming red car. He just stopped in the middle of the road and turned towards the car. It seemed like it all happened in slow motion from then on. The car's brakes screeched with an ear-splitting sound that echoed in Xi-Mae's ears, she was standing up for some reason, she didn't remember doing that. She couldn't stop staring, even though she really didn't want to see this. Matt stood like a rabbit in the headlights as the car came screeching towards him.  
  
Xi-Mae shouted his name to him with such force that he stopped in the middle of the road. That was when he noticed the car. He just froze there, he didn't know what to do, he didn't have time to move backwards or forwards. In the seconds before the impact he turned his head and just whispered,  
  
"Xi-Mae …"  
  
She couldn't bare to watch, but she had to, it almost seemed as if he mouthed her name before the red car slammed into his left side, sending him flying up into the air and over the bonnet of the car. This was all still in slow motion, he bumped along the front of the car, then over the roof and finally thudded to the ground with a sickening thump. She couldn't move. Xi-Mae just stood there like a lemon watching the lump in the road that was Matt.  
  
"Matt …" She whispered, tears blurring her vision. She shook her head to snap herself out of it and ran towards him in the road. The driver of the red car had gotten out by now and was rushing over to look at the damage he had done. By the time Xi-Mae had gotten to Matt, the driver was already there.  
  
"I am so sorry. He just ran straight out in front of me." He was saying. He was a tall man with black spiky hair and a navy blue suit. But Xi-Mae barely noticed all of this, her eyes were still cloudy from the tears that were streaming down her face.  
  
"I'll call 911 from my cell phone." The man was still talking, but he walked away from her to call the ambulance. She was standing there right next to the blob of a person that was her boyfriend. She couldn't see the damage because he was rolled onto his side and she was standing behind him, but she didn't want to see the injuries really. She couldn't face it. She knelt down beside him and talked to him to keep herself occupied.  
  
"Oh, Matt," She was still crying, so she talked between sobs. "I tried to warn you ………. if only I had been faster in noticing the car ………… you wouldn't have been hit. It's all my fault, I'm so sorry Matt. It's all my fault." The man in the blue suit came back over again.  
  
"The ambulance is on it's way. It should be here in about five minutes, maybe less." He knelt down beside her in the road and they both stared at Matt. "We shouldn't move him." He was saying. "So are you his girlfriend?" Xi-Mae turned her head and looked at the man beside her.  
  
"Yes, I am. It's all my fault." The tears were still running down her cheeks as she spoke.  
  
"Don't blame yourself."  
  
"But if he … you know … doesn't …" She couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
"He'll be fine, don't worry yourself about it."  
  
"But … I can't, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's Ok." Then the wail of sirens echoed around the street which indicated that the ambulance was coming. Xi-Mae perked up and listened until it came round the corner. The man got up and explained to the paramedics what had happened, and before long they got a stretcher and loaded Matt onto it.  
  
"Ok, Miss, can you please get out of the way." One of the paramedics asked her.  
  
"Oh, sure." She moved but then went back to ask them a question. "Is he gonna be alright?"  
  
"He's still breathing, if we can get him back to the hospital as soon as possible, all the better." They rushed round to the front doors of the ambulance after they had put Matt into the back and drove off with sirens blaring. Leaving Xi-Mae in the middle of the road, just standing there with a tear-stained face and red, puffy eyes.  
  
"Matt …"  
  
The End?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Don't ya just hate me?!! Talk about a cliff-hanger ending, if you've actually taken the time to read all of this story, please review and tell me how you think I could carry on the story.  
  
I know this was a long one, but these ideas just kept coming!  
  
Thanx again for reading – Phoenix ^_^ 


	25. Phoenix's Thanx

Phoenix's Thanx:  
  
~*~*~*  
  
I thank each and every one of you who has read this story, and has come this far to be actually reading this!! Even though I put you through one of the worst cliffhangers ever (sorry) I am currently not writing a sequel to this story. I am in the process of writing my first original fantasy fic called "Never What It Seems" (that is a shameless plug, I know, couldn't resist!)  
  
I'll probably get back to this story sooner or later though, when I've finished the other one, in the mean time you can go read that one, it's up in the Originals section under Fantasy. Please tell me what you guys think as not many ppl read the original ones so I don't get much feedback.  
  
Personal thanx:  
  
SPYRO: Hey other sis!! The fish was called Kai (like you didn't know that already!!) and I have a new one called Blinky cos he's only got one eye! (like you didn't know that either!!) Get away from my house, you stalker!!  
  
JAYA D: Thanx for reviewing almost every chapter, it means a lot! And your stories were really good too, maybe I will do like an epilogue… or something. Maybe.  
  
WHITE LILY: Thanx again for all the reviews! And that email address still didn't work!! After all that muddle, anyhoo, thanx again!  
  
BLACKOUT12: Hey my Canadian friend!! Haven't spoken to you for ages, hows it hanging all the way over there it Canada?! And more congrats for the olympics too!  
  
SQUALLLEONHEART: I know you'll never read this but thanx for reading all the chapters that you did, you didn't have to, but you did anyway!! Thanx! And stop the mean stories!! Even though he didn't die, it's still mean for you to kill her!!  
  
KITTY: The comments were short but sweet! Thanx for them, and the positivity!!  
  
And everyone else who reviewed like once or twice and to ppl who have read this but not bothered to review (there's gotta be some ppl that do that!) Thanx a million!  
  
Till next time – Phoenix ^_^ 


End file.
